La voluntad de Jonia
by Kaimoon35
Summary: "El desorden llega del orden, la cobardía surge del valor, la debilidad brota de la fuerza" Multi cap Ire/Aka.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene parejas F/F (y m/f menores) y escenas de violencia grafica. La escribi a partir del viejo Lore entrelazando ambas historias, Zed no ataco la orden y aun ninguno pertenece a la liga.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero les guste :D!.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

La primera vez que vi a un hombre morir, no pude comprender como se forjaban los ideales que debía proteger.

Mis manos actuaron por instinto, rodeando su cuello con fuerza y solo comenzaron a temblar cuando vi mi reflejo en sus ojos perdidos al desvanecerse.

Era una mera lección y la había cumplido con creces, convirtiéndose así la apertura a mi destino, "La marca del asesino".

... No había necesidad de justificar mis acciones más que como un logro aquella noche.

En mi segunda misión, me otorgaron mis propias armas. Estas no fueron forjadas en mi nombre, lejos de eso, las letales kamas habían traído equilibrio a Runaterra mucho antes de que comenzara la guerra en la que nací.

Con ellas me convertiría en la sucesora del "Puño de sombra" aún sin estar al tanto de lo que esto conllevaba todavía.

Y a pesar de la incertidumbre en mis pensamientos, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mi mente dejara de reaccionar ante la sangre y mi cuerpo se habituara al dolor del entrenamiento, haciendo que poco a poco descubriera cuan sencillo era robar la vida de hasta el más fuerte de los guerreros en completo silencio.

Me volví un arma destinada a mantener el equilibrio, removiendo las malas hiervas del jardín. Demostrándole a cada hombre en negación que jamás existió la inocencia de una niña en mis acciones.

Y aun así…fui demasiado joven para aquel día.

No importa cuánto entrenes o a cuantas misiones sobrevivas victorioso… nunca llegaras a estar preparado para una guerra...

* * *

\- Olvídense de los civiles, el enemigo no debe abandonar el Placidium ¡Los haremos pagar!...- vocifero el líder de nuestro clan enfurecido apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Comprendía su desesperación... estábamos perdiendo y nadie se creía capaz de bajar los brazos de esa forma... sin dar pelea.

Pero los guerreros de nuestro clan habían sido enseñados para ser una sombra, llegar a los pies del objetivo en un susurro y desaparecer en el segundo que su cuerpo sin vida tocaba el suelo. No trabajábamos juntos… era imposible cumplir el trabajo cargando alguien en tus hombros y sobre todo si eras culpable de su muerte.

... Es por eso que contemplamos perplejos a ciento de hombres, hombro a o hombro, despedazando nuestro hogar a cada paso.

¿Cómo detener a miles de guerreros con un único objetivo en mente? A una potencia indestructible y despiadada… al ejercito de Noxus.

Mire a mí alrededor viendo correr a las personas con desesperación, a mi sangre, mis hermanos y mi familia. Aún sin reconocer sus rostros mi corazón se apretaba en mi pecho al ver que las llamas consumían todo sin perdonar a los inocentes.

Conscientes de su final, guerreros, compañeros e incluso campesinos sin entrenamiento alguno luchaban con su último respiro a favor de una causa que yo no podía tomar como mía.

¿Me preguntas que se sobre la muerte? Más allá de ella no hay nada, el alma deja de existir sin retorno alguno, un destino inevitable, algo que no debes pensar demasiado hasta que se posa frente a ti para llevarte. Eso es lo que siempre creí, pero ver a los cuerpos a mi alrededor, incluso saber sus nombres me paralizo trayendo lagrimas a mi rostro.

¿Que siento sobre la muerte?... es el terror más grande que eh sentido en mi corta existencia.

Dejas de pensar en el bien y el mal, en el pasado o el futuro... en el momento tus piernas tiemblan fuertemente, y tus manos son incapaces de sostener las armas que te mantienen con vida. Pero tu corazón no está ausente, al contrario... puedes sentir con claridad lo injusto que es que el humo y las lágrimas no te dejen ver hacia donde te diriges mientras le das la espalda a tu pueblo.

Me escondí cubriendo mis oídos, pero era inútil alejar de mi mente los gritos de auxilio, las explosiones y los latidos incesantes.

Temía por mis padres y mis compañeros, la culpa me carcomía a sabiendas de que no existía razón por la que yo debiera vivir en vez de ellos.

Pude ver los rostros de las personas derrotadas, sin ganas de huir o de seguir rezando, esperando la llegada de los noxianos a la ciudad. Se acercaban sin piedad, haciendo retumbar el suelo con sus pesadas armas riendo ante el festín humano que los esperaba horrorizado.

Era evidente que la esperanza había escapado de los corazones jonios y solo quedaba que las sombras cubrieran nuestro hogar.

…Hasta que sucedió.

Una lluvia de estrellas cayó a la tierra, como si acompañaran una súplica. Contuve el aliento sin animarme a pensar qué significaba.

Creí que era una broma absurda de la naturaleza, para demostrar que su belleza existía ajena a la barbarie de los hombres, pero no fue así.

Entre el pueblo y el Placidium apareció una joven erguida, mirando hacia adelante sin expresión alguna mientras su cuerpo se bañaba en energía. Vi las heridas que la cubrían, la sangre emanar de ellas y me preguntaba cómo era posible que estuviera en pie frente a un ejército con las manos vacías.

¿Quería morir? No, no era eso… a su alrededor decenas de cuchillas la seguían despedazando soldado tras soldado a su alrededor de la peor manera.

Atónita, observe como la gente de Jonia, los heridos incluso los que se encontraban en el campo de batalla se reanimaban al verla, buscando pelear a su lado con el fervor renovado de nuestro pueblo.

Los gritos de miedo se volvieron de furia y los noxianos perplejos se retiraron, alcanzando su muerte ante los gases tóxicos que habían desplegado su propia armada.

\- ¡N-no no puede ser!, ¡Yo la vi morir! - grito un hombre herido entre los sobrevivientes del pueblo.

No sabía si lo que había dicho era verdad… pero mis ojos solo veían su rostro impasible como si se tratarse de un ángel de la muerte o algo fuera de este mundo, manipulando las cuchillas a su antojo, con una fuerza imparable… inmortal.

Jonia recupero lo que había perdido… y con ella ganamos la guerra, sin nada que festejar de aquel triunfo.

La cicatriz de nuestro pueblo jamás seria sanada y nada volvería a nacer de la tierra donde ahora solo quedaba muerte.

Necesitábamos crecer en comunidad, con la fuerza espiritual que nos faltaba… sin el miedo que caracterizaba a los tiempos de paz.

Sin herida alguna, sequé mis lágrimas y volví al centro en llamas de mi clan.

Dentro, mi madre cargaba a mi padre herido en sus brazos, inconsciente ante el dolor. No me anime a acercarme, sabía que tan solo al verme entendería lo que había hecho.

Pero mi rostro fue más transparente de lo que creía y sus ojos fríos se posaron en mi haciéndome sentir miserable.

Cuando su palma golpeo mi rostro ardiente, sentí las lágrimas volver a caer sin poder evitarlo. Y solo me atreví a bajar la mirada, mordiendo mis labios mientras aceptaba sus duras palabras en mis oídos.

Pero no había más que decir, más que cualquier castigo jamás perdonaría que abandonara a mi pueblo.

Me dormí sintiendo agonía en mi corazón, deseando que se repitiera todo y yo perdiera la vida luchando. Deseando no haber sentido miedo o desesperanza.

Deseando poder haber sido como aquella joven que durante años no volví a ver...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Luego de varias semanas a que la guerra terminara, todo empeoro. El cuerpo de mi padre no soporto las heridas y aun con los cuidados de los mejores sanadores de Jonia termino por abandonar esta tierra.

No tuve tiempo de superar el duelo, no hubo ninguno para empezar. Mi madre se centró en mis debilidades explotándolas en un duro entrenamiento, ayudándome a dominar todo tipo de artes marciales. Ya no vería a la cara a los ciudadanos de Jonia, no… solo a las personas de mi clan y mis entrenadores.

Cuando cumplí los catorce años de edad terminé superando con creces las expectativas de la orden Kinkou. Esta era la orden más importante de Runaterra, una elite de los mejores guerreros del mundo dedicados a preservar el balance de Jonia y sus estados aliados.

Recibí la petición de que me uniera a ella y la acepté deseosa, era mi destino después de todo el suceder a mi madre en su título de Puño de las sombras. Asi que escuche cada pregunta que el gran maestro Kusho me hiso y conteste desde el fondo de mi corazón.

\- Ni tu posición ni tus habilidades serán razón para tener un privilegio, serás trata igual a todos mientras estés bajo nuestro mando, ¿Comprendes? -

\- Si -

Mi título, lo que ahora se había convertido en mi propio nombre, me acreditaba el deber de eliminar aquellos que atentaban el equilibrio en Valoran.

\- Deberás dejar atrás los ideales que se hallan arraigados en tu clan -

\- Y únicamente serás recordada por tus acciones, ¿Estás de acuerdo? -

Sabía que la reputación que ganaría era prácticamente heredada y seria juzgada como tal. Todos cuestionarían mi actuar, les parecería incorrecto y en algún punto sádico. Estaba lista para ignorar aquellos que interfirieran en mi camino y aniquilarlos si fuera necesario…

\- ¿Prometes dar la vida para mantener el equilibrio? -

\- Lo juro -

Todo comenzó de cero, mis temores habían sido sofocados, mis habilidades se habían vuelto precisas y balanceadas, y mi corazón apenas latía ante la duda. Era todo lo que se esperaba de mí.

"Hacemos lo que se debe hacer " habían sido las palabras de mi madre en la primera misión que debí realizar, su sonrisa me hacía dar cuenta de los sentimientos que guardaba sobre ella.

La admiraba incluso siendo fría y distante, sabía dentro de mí que en ella se albergaba la sabiduría que daban los años y la experiencia exacta de lo que pronto iría a vivir.

Jamás podría cuestionarla, sería estúpido hacerlo ya que ella parecía no arrepentirse de nada en su vida. Con eso me bastaba para saber que todo estaría bien si cumplía con sus expectativas sin temer algún día no poder hacerlo.

Las misiones de la orden eran peligrosas y exigentes y se requería que nuestras acciones fueran lo más secretas posible. Sería muy difícil que encuentres a un ninja caminando libremente en la ciudad y menos que tuviera un contacto en ella.

Éramos personas sin rostros, cubiertos por una máscara en el anonimato. Solo conocidos por nuestro título o nuestras hazañas, los mejores en completar la tarea sucia de la sociedad.

Pero la guerra como había prometido nos había cambiado, las reglas que mantenían el honor ancestral de la orden Kinkou se transformaron sutilmente al fin, luego de un par de años.

Deje de estar sola, dos compañeros cuidaban mi espalda ahora. Lo que parecía imposible antes ahora se había vuelto para mi necesario. Como si a un guerrero que solo usa su espada le enseñaras a defenderse con un escudo.

Me cuidaron como familia y me trataron como un igual. Pronto acabe aceptándolos, uniendo mi camino de apoco al de ellos.

El menor era un Yordle llamado Kennen, proveniente de la ciudad de Bandle.

Era extranjero, algo inusual en esos momentos dentro de la orden, pero sus habilidades mágicas habían llamado la atención desde que había puesto sus pies sobre el Placidium. Al principio creí que sus poderes nacían de sus emociones ya que era una bola de energía que parecía querer explotar en cualquier momento, pero luego descubrí que su magia salía de su corazón como una tormenta. Era asombroso ver como controlaba tan inmenso poder siendo tan joven.

El otro era un guerrero de las sombras que había formado parte de la orden desde mucho antes de mi iniciación. Pertenecía al clan que había dado inicio a la orden Kinkou y que por consecuencia la lideraban.

Hacia años su clan se había mantenido en constante conflictos con el mío, previos a la guerra. Pero lo que comenzó con una enemistad se había perdido por el interés comercial de controlar gran parte de las islas de Jonia en conjunto, evitando así que los clanes más pequeños se alzaran al poder.

Shen al igual que yo, había heredado el nombre especial del Ojo de la tormenta. Cumplía con la tarea de decidir quien vivía o quien no, mientras yo ensuciaba mis manos aceptando su elección. Era frio y calculador y jamás coincidíamos en nada. Pero al volverse mi compañero supe que era alguien que cuidaría mi espalda aun si nuestros ideales fueran diferentes al final del día.

Empezamos entrenando juntos y mi mente tardo en borrar la idea de que un ninja debía trabajar solo. Pero luego de que las misiones comenzaran a ser un triunfo tras otro, descubrí que era más sencillo decidir el destino de nuestro objetivo sabiendo que podía equivocarme mientras alguien cuidaba de mí desde las sombras.

Tenerlos a mi lado me saco un gran peso de encima, al punto que deje que ellos manejaran las misiones actuando solo cuando la única alternativa era eliminar a sangre fría.

Empezamos a comprendernos con miradas silenciosas, sabiendo que se esperaba del otro y lo que se debía hacer, manteniendo nuestros secretos y obrando sin juzgarnos ni cuestionar los motivos.

Aprendí mucho de ellos, hasta el día de hoy lo sigo haciendo... supongo es natural confiarles mi vida a los que ahora puedo llamar mis hermanos…

* * *

\- Kennen, ven aquí... ¿Qué le haz echo a mi muñeco de pruebas? - lo acuse molesta mostrándole los retazos en el suelo del muñeco que usábamos para entrenar, dónde un par de shurikens habían quedado clavados en la madera – ¡No puedo creerlo, es el segundo esta semana! -

\- ¿Q-que? No esta tan mal, solo debemos cocerlos un poco y pegarlos y... - se excusó mi compañero Yordle intentando rearmar el muñeco, pero el suspiro de Shen a sus espaldas lo freno en seco.

\- Solo veo una solución, es tu deber suplantar a los muñecos hasta que los arreglemos… -

\- Ehhh ¿Por qué yo? Tú eres mucho más resistente, mi piel es blanda y suave ¿Verdad? - respondió Kennen estirando el pelaje marrón que cubría su brazo mientras miraba a Shen suplicante, pero como era digno de su nombre este negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos.

\- Eres rápido, esquivaras sus ataques -

\- Nooooo -

Riendo lo tome de los brazos divertida, antes de que pensara en escapar.

\- ¿Estás listo? -

\- ¡Akali!... Déjate de juegos - me grito una voz severa detrás de mí, haciéndome girar de pronto y lanzando a mi compañero al suelo.

Mi madre me miro irritada a unos metros de mí, aun sabiendo que mi sorpresa se debía solo a su presencia. Era inusual verla en el templo de la Orden, se suponía que ya no pertenecía a ella.

Era evidente que algo grave había sucedido.

\- ¿Necesitas de mi asistencia? - pregunte inclinando mi cabeza para ocultar la vergüenza en mi voz.

\- Sígueme… -

Caminamos juntas sin detenernos hasta perder de vista a mis dos compañeros, alejándonos del área de entrenamiento.

\- Le eh pedido a la Orden que busque otro tipo de ayudantes... más acordes a ti, pero no me escuchan -

Me tranquilizo saber que ellos no estaban cerca para oír sus palabras, no quería que el más pequeño de los dos saltara ofendido lanzando rayos por la boca por más gracioso que sonara.

\- Pierdes tu tiempo con ellos y lo sabes...- volvió a decir irritada de ser ignorada - Pero no estoy aquí por eso, tenemos un problema más grande entre manos, debo pedirte un favor -

Era inusual que su voz pareciera preocupada, en especial cuando se dirigía a mí, asentí y espere a que encontrara las palabras para explicarme lo que sucedía, pero estas no vinieron fácilmente.

\- Estas al tanto de que hemos perdido integrantes de nuestra familia estos últimos dos años, incluso aliados en la orden que se van sin una razón en concreto -

\- Eligieron irse por voluntad propia - respondí provocando que la llama natural que poseían sus ojos claros se reavivara.

\- Si...y ah pasado un tiempo hasta que comprendí la razón de ese repentino cambio Akali - murmuro hablando en voz baja, inclinándose para que lo que estaba a punto de decir solo llegara a mis oídos - Fueron reclutados por un hombre… uno muy poderoso -

Me miro con cuidado buscando alguna señal en mi rostro que al parecer no pudo encontrar.

\- Solía ser un aliado, hace muchos años cuando apenas eras una niña, pero ahora me temo que su nombre… se encuentra en la lista, ¿Puedes entender la gravedad del asunto? - me pregunto volviendo a alzar la voz.

Lo comprendía a la perfección, existía una lista accesible a todos los integrantes de la orden, éramos instruidos ni bien ingresábamos sobre ella.

En su interior estaban los nombres de los hombres más buscados de toda Jonia y gran parte de Runaterra. Eran peligrosos e inestables. La mayoría ladrones, asesinos... genocidas, algunos absortos de ningún crimen, pero con poderes que se extendían más allá del control humano.

Tardamos en aprender que podían tomar fácilmente la vida de muchos de nosotros, solos los mejores eran capaces de cazarlos en grupos… y aun así la mayoría de veces la misión era fallida.

\- Me encargare de el por ti - respondí inclinando mi cabeza y arrodillándome frente a ella, dispuesta a enfrentarme a él a solas si así lo requería mi clan. Pero mi madre agito su cabeza negando, mientras su puño se cerraba en su pecho ofuscada.

-No, no debes interferir, solo… solo asegúrate de entrégale esto -

Obligándome a incorporarme, tomo mis manos y me dejo en ellas un pesado pergamino. Parecía viejo y polvoriento y apenas pude distinguir el símbolo de mi clan en él.

Dándose cuenta rápidamente de la incertidumbre en mi rostro, me rogo con la mirada que cumpliera su pedido y que rompiera solo por una vez las reglas.

Y no había forma de que me pudiera negar, mi clan siempre había sido mucho más importante que mi reputación en la orden.

\- Prometo que lo entenderás, solo ve por favor -

Terminé alejándome lo más que pude de la Orden, lejos casi llegando hasta el final de la isla.

Allí oculto por la neblina del mar como me había indicado, se encontraba un templo cernido al borde de un barranco.

Nadie había pisado estas tierras en años, no después de que el clan Iba muriera en su totalidad durante un cruel saqueo de piratas impiadosos.

Me detuve a observar a los hombres vestidos de negro entrenando a mitad de la noche. Parecía que más de uno estaba llegando a su límite, y sin embargo ninguno se detenía. Era admirable, pero no era algo que fuese a mi favor.

Decidí caminar directo al templo sin molestarme a tratar de escabullirme en su interior, no había necesidad de ocular mi presencia como pronto afirmé al ver que salvo uno o dos curiosos que alzaron la cabeza al verme pasar, el resto parecía ignorarme.

Dentro note que nadie se había molestado en restaurar el lugar aun estando en uso, el polvo lo cubría todo y las antorchas que debían alumbrar los pasillos estaban apagadas desde hace años.

No me malinterpreten, no me encontraba confiada en lo que me iba a encontrar adelante, la oscuridad era tan aliada mía como de ellos… pero algo me decía que no estaba aquí para saldar cuentas con algún extraño.

Llegando al final del pasillo me encontré con una hoguera encendida en el medio de la recamara principal.

Era grande y su fuego intenso iluminaba la cara de las personas reunidas ante él. Sus rostros descubiertos delataron al instante quienes eran, líderes de clanes menores como los Sato y los Kuma.

Vestían de blanco y azul, era claro que era una junta política en la que discutían acaloradamente frente a un hombre que permanecía en silencio.

Toda mi atención se centró en el a sabiendas que aun si me ignoraba sus ojos se habían clavado en mi por un instante al verme entrar. Llevaba un uniforme de color negro y rojo oscuro y una máscara ocultaba por completo su rostro dejando apenas al descubierto sus ojos.

Me recosté en una de las columnas y esperé paciente a que la reunión terminase y todos se retiraran.

Y en el momento que quedamos solos, él se giró y me miro satisfecho al ver que el resto no había podido notar mi presencia.

\- Me alegra que te hayan enviado a verme - hablo por primera vez con una voz profunda, acercándose a mi lado con sus brazos extendidos – Pude experimentar como mis subordinados te mencionan, sus rostros se iluminan con una intensidad abrumadora que me atrae al pensar que se puede reconocer tu fuerza a través de tu nombre –

Parecía como si su voz se tiñera de una fuerte emoción, que se acrecentó al llegar a mi lado donde pude notar sus ojos rojos brillar ante la intensidad de la hoguera.

\- Es un placer conocer al fin al Puño de las sombras en persona -

Me quede en silencio pensando en que decir mientras él se inclinaba frente a mí y se cruzaba de brazos, escondiendo sus manos bajo sus mangas.

\- Quisiera que sepas todo sobre nuestro propósito, pero me temo que si soy impaciente no aprenderás como es debido, del modo que tu madre espera que lo hagas...-

Alertada ante el chasquido metálico resonando en sus brazos, me asegure que viera como apretaba las kamas en mi cintura.

\- Si tanto admiras mi nombre, sabrás que no hay nada que necesite aprender - respondí mirándolo desafiante ante su ofensa - O que puedas enseñarme… -

El hombre rio animado bajo su máscara, negando con su cabeza con gracia como si no pudiera notar la tensión en su huésped.

\- Espero que no lo digas en serio, sería mucho más sensato dudar sobre nuestra ignorancia que afirmar que no hay nada por aprender...- exclamo suspirando y dando un paso hacia adelante sin intimidarse en absoluto - Pero me temo que será mejor si te hago una demostración -

Estiro su brazo y me tendió la mano, dejando al descubierto las cuchillas filosas que sobresalían del dorso de su mano.

\- Perdón mi educación, mi nombre es Zed... ¿Me permites esta pieza? -

Tome una de mis kamas y atente fallidamente a cortarle el brazo derecho de un intento, consciente de que podría esquivar mi ataque con facilidad pero buscando demostrarle que no formaba parte a lo que sea que había planeado mi madre.

\- Se quien eres, un traidor -

Era un hombre que le había traído mucho dolor a uno de mis hermanos. Un cobarde que había decido abandonar la orden al final de la guerra.

Él se corrió lentamente riendo y comenzó a pasearse satisfecho con lo que había hecho, mientras dejaba que escuchara como afilaba sus cuchillas en la oscuridad.

\- Jamás dejamos de aprender… Akali - volvió a hablarme animado para asegurarme que el también sabía a la perfección quién era - Nosotros, los humanos tendemos a buscar salir de un estado primitivo a uno más complejo y superior constantemente -

¿Buscaba que lo atacase? Abandonando su explicación, acabo posándose frente a mí dispuesto a dejarme atacar primero.

\- Vamos puedo demostrártelo, intenta mejorar con tu segundo golpe -

Sintiendo mi cuerpo agitarse ante el atrevimiento, no dude un instante en saltar sobre el dispuesta a que se arrepintiera de darme esa oportunidad. Mi kama logro esta vez alcanzarlo sin esfuerzo, pero el desapareció en el instante que se hundió por completo en su pecho.

Atónita mire a mis costados expectante viendo como la sombra frente a mi tragaba mi brazo por completo.

¿Qué tipo de magia era esa?

\- Lo que aprendas de tus enemigos, es una ventaja que incorporas para siempre - exclamo Zed aprovechando que estaba desorientada para tomar dos shurikens que habían permanecido guardados bajo su manga y lanzándolas de súbito a mis espaldas. Recuperándome a tiempo, logre esquivarlas haciéndome a un costado apenas… pero la sensación de que me atravesaban llego a mi cuerpo en el instante siguiente, sintiendo mi espalda arder en el lugar donde habían rozado las dos estrellas.

No era posible... ¡Los había esquivado!

Al ver que no había rastros de lo que me había lastimado, acabe descubriendo la sombra que había dejado mi oponente detrás de mí. Se movía por sí misma, incorporándose de forma burlona del mismo modo que su dueño y no tarde en comprenderlo...

\- Los errores que no te arrebaten la vida serán tus lecciones hasta el último día… las cicatrices estarán ahí para que no los olvides nunca – siguió ignorando mi confusión, con su voz serena. Pero su calma termino cuando se abalanzó sobre mí en un destello, rotando en si para perforar mi cuerpo una vez más con las cuchillas de sus brazos, sonriendo al ver que me arrepentía de haber puesto mi atención en la sombra a mis espaldas.

Me tenía encerrada, aun si había logrado esquivar la sombra que imitaba sus movimientos, fui demasiado lenta para esquivarlo a él. Asustada ante el segundo ataque, recurrí a una de las pequeñas bombas que los ancianos de mi clan se empecinaban en que llevara a mis misiones, al dejarla caer una cortina de humo lleno la sala mezclándose con el que provocaba la hoguera, ocultando mi presencia al instante.

"Es muy fuerte… no puedo vencerlo" pensé oculta entre las sombras esperando escuchar su voz, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento sin hacer ruido.

¿En qué me había metido?, ¿Por qué me habían encargado hablar con él?

\- No tengas miedo, no podemos ser ignorante de lo que vivimos… un humano no puede volver a sus comienzos, a sus origines... solo podríamos lograr eso a través de la muerte...-

Las ansias me propasaron y me lance de nuevo sobre él, provocándole el mismo dolor que me había causado al clavarle la kama en su espalda y arrastrándola con fuerza sobre su torso.

Escupiendo luego de unos segundos la sangre que salía de su boca, giro su cabeza con esfuerzo para verme una vez más.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué sonríe? Era demasiado ingenua para creer que podía derrotar de esa manera a un hombre al que la orden consideraba digno de pertenecer en la lista.

\- Quiero demostrártelo, lo que consigues… si logras superar ese estado… puedes terminar convirtiéndote en el más fuerte de los guerreros…- susurro, conteniendo el dolor pulsante que carcomía su cuerpo, teniendo una fuerza inhumana para mantenerse en pie - Alguien fuerte y sagaz… que sus necesidades de pelear son… tan primitivas... como las de un animal -

Desesperada al ver que mi golpe no había provocado el daño suficiente, alce mi kama para asestar el golpe final con mi mente llena de dudas del por qué mi madre quisiera tener algo que ver con aquel hombre... pero el volvió a desaparecer en un instante dejando una de sus sombras, sosteniendo con fuerza mis manos.

\- ¿Q-que? - balbuce aturdida al ver como Zed se alzaba sobre mi haciéndome caer al suelo con una opresión en el pecho que me saco el aliento.

Y en una fracción de segundos sentí mi estomago abrirse lleno de sangre.

Abrí los ojos sin soportar el dolor y lo vi hundiendo sus ojos rojos en mí, ignorando sus propias heridas mientras se alzaba de pie en lo alto.

\- No soy como ellos Akali, no te enseñare a sanar tus heridas, te enseñare a alimentarte del dolor de tu presa… si fuera alguien como ellos tu podrías haberme matado - revelo al fin volviéndose a cruzar de brazos, ocultando sus cuchillas de nuevo al verme derrotada.

\- Si fuera como ellos te hubiera dejado ver sin corazón como la vida se escapaba de mis manos como algo inevitable…-

Tome mi pecho, intentando incorporarme en vano mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas. Hasta que sentí que algo me levantaba del suelo.

Sus manos me tomaron de los hombros para que pudiera verlo a la cara una última vez.

-No…Yo te enseñare lo que un verdadero ninja debe ser… Un guerrero que le escapa a su propia muerte…-

Y pude ver sin resistencia como tomaba el pergamino que había dejado olvidado colgado de mi cintura, al tiempo que me alzaba en sus brazos sin esfuerzo.

…Por fin lo entendía, la reunión, los líderes, el pergamino...

Era un mensaje de unión, de rendición.

Cerré mis ojos deseando que sus palabras fueran ciertas, mientras los ideales que mantenía sobre mi clan se derrumbaban a pedazos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Tres años después...

Jamás había escuchado gritar a uno de sus hombres de esa manera, lo había oído detrás de la puerta de su habitación... un grito sin vida que lo despertó de un sueño profundo.

La realización de que lo tenían atrapado como un ratón lo golpeo con fuerza y se incorporó de un salto. Debía huir a cualquier coste, no podía dejarse matar como un cobarde en su cama.

Quien quiera que haya llegado hasta él no le había dado tiempo a sus compañeros de alertar y pronto lo encontraría.

Olvidándose de los tesoros que habían conseguido la noche anterior y que hoy permanecían desparramados por toda la habitación, tomo de entre ellos el objeto más valioso de todos. Era una espada que irradiaba magia con solo verla, hecha de un fino cristal que parecía quererse romper al primer golpe. Pero él bien sabía que era el arma más filosa y mortífera de toda Jonia. Con ella había llegado a convertirse en líder de los Lobos de plata, un grupo siniestro de guerreros que saqueaban sin piedad a aquellos viajeros que deambulaban por las islas.

La desenvaino y la apunto a la puerta viendo como aun poseía la sangre de los guardias de aquel cargamento que habían atacado la noche anterior. Jamás había limpiado su más grande trofeo y hoy tampoco lo haría. Así era la forma en la que demostraba que su arma era superior a cualquiera.

Pero por más poder que poseía, si lo encerraban en ese lugar nada podría hacer.

Decidido, patio fuertemente la puerta dispuesto a clavar el arma al primer asesino que se cruzase… pero en lugar de una amenaza, sólo encontró los dos cuerpos de sus guardias tirados en el suelo olvidados.

\- ¡Maldición!,¿Quien anda ahí?- vocifero enervado esperando a que quien quiera que estuviera en las sombras lo oyese.

"No me cazaran como a una rata…no los dejare" Se aferró con sus dos manos a la espada y comenzó a correr por el pasillo con todos los sentidos en alerta.

\- ¡Salgan de donde están cobardes! - mascullo enfurecido al no poder ver nada a su al rededor.

"Ahhh sus pasos, puedo escucharlos... ¿Están aquí?, ¿Donde?"

La oscuridad lo sacaba de quicio, ellos estaban jugando a su antojo en ella. Su única oportunidad era salir al aire libre donde se verían obligados a mostrarse si querían acabar con él… Sí.

\- ¡Basta de juegos!-

Rompiendo la puerta con todo el peso de su cuerpo se lanzó a la salida viendo por fin la luz del amanecer.

\- Je... -

Su suspiro se contuvo en su pecho al ver al ninja erguido frente a él con sus manos lejos de sus armas... sin siquiera considerarlo una amenaza.

Rendido, el hombre cayó al suelo y tiro su espada a un metro de él a sabiendas que sería inútil pelear con el Ojo de la tormenta... Sabía que todas las leyendas eran ciertas.

\- Por fa...-

Un ruido seco interrumpió su ruego por completo al hacer caer rodando su cabeza a unos centímetros de su poderosa y ahora inútil espada.

Shen vio sin inmutarse el resto del cuerpo derrumbarse a los pies de su compañera, sintiéndose irritado ante el resultado.

\- No era necesario matarlo, solo había que capturarlo - espeto el hombre con voz severa, decepcionado con su forma de actuar - No esperes a que vuelva a creer que era inevitable -

\- Lo sé, no lo era... pero considero que la Orden valora más las habilidades de sus guerreros que el destino de estos criminales - le respondió esta observando con interés la inusual espada que ahora se encontraba en sus manos - Solo hice lo que debía hacer, no debería complicarnos cuando lo informemos…-

\- No es a lo que me refiero, él estaba rogando...-

\- No era arrepentimiento, solo era miedo ¿Debemos hablar de nuevo sobre esto?, ¿Tienen que tener derecho a vivir después de todo lo que hicieron?- inquirio la joven sacándole la funda al cadáver y volviendo a mirar a su compañero ofendida.

\- Akali...- musito Kennen saliendo del edificio y mirando la escena apesadumbrado. Se suponía que habían entrado al mismo tiempo pero ella se había adelantado para acabar con todo más rápido.

\- ¿Estas juzgando mis acciones Ojo de la tormenta? - inquirió la ninja manteniendo la mirada del hombre e ignorando por completo al Yordle.

Shen suspiro ladeando la cabeza, era la tercera vez que esta conversación se repetía.

\- No, no tengo derecho a detener el curso de las decisiones que tomes por tu cuenta... solo considera oportuno seguir los consejos de tu superiores de ahora en más -

\- De acuerdo… me encargare del resto – respondió Akali dándoles la espalda a los dos y regresando sobre sus pasos.

Su misión había acabado y solo restaba devolver el arma robada si asi lo quisiera. Pero no tenia interes de regresar al templo junto a sus hermanos.

Cautivada por el brillo que emitía, intento sacarle la sangre seca que la cubría, lamentándose del mal estado en la que el ladrón la habia conservado. Mientras caminaba, intento recrear en su mente las palabras que realmente había querido decirle a su compañero.

Por mucho que Shen creyera que estaba en lo correcto no podía evitar sacarla de sus casillas.

La habían criado para esto, ¿no? No era una amenaza para ellos, pero si para el resto de las personas. Lo que hizo era lo correcto, utilizar sobre ellos la misma misericordia que tenían sobre sus víctimas.

¿Por qué deberías perdonar a alguien que cometía un crimen sin ser castigado? El equilibrio dictaba que las acciones negativas que causábamos tendría un efecto en nosotros mismo, la Orden se aseguraba siempre de eso.

Los días pasaban y las ganas de renunciar a ella eran aún más grandes que antes, era leal a sus hermanos y siempre lo seria... pero sus caminos parecían distanciarse cada vez más a un punto de no retorno.

Había llegado a las puertas de la madurez sintiendo lejos del lugar en el que sus ideales eran una verdad absoluta. No había barreras claras de lo que se debía o no hacer. Y los resultados le demostraban que el equilibro se encontraba de varias formas, inclusos las que rompían las reglas sagradas de la Orden.

Odiaba como se negaban a ver la verdad, ¿Cómo eran capaces de ignorar el poder salvaje e inagotable que cubría toda Jonia? Y la sola oportunidad de controlarlo todo…

Con la espada de cristal aun colgando en su espalda, entro al templo en busca de sus compañeros, pero el lugar estaba completamente desierto.

\- Akali - le susurro una voz grave al oído haciéndola temblar ligeramente durante unos instantes.

No sabía por qué lo seguía o porque había estado dispuesta a dejar todo atrás por el... pero su fuerza la atraía devuelta a este lugar, pareciendo imposible cuestionar sus palabras aun cuando a veces dudaba de sus significados.

Sonriendo, largo un suspiro contenta mientras se daba vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con su maestro. Había descubierto su rostro antes de entrar, le gustaba sentirse expuesta ante él, aun si el jamás le había mostrado el suyo, quería que viera su honestidad cuando hablaban y también su inusual sonrisa.

\- Veo que te ordenaron acabar con una simple tarea - murmuro en un tono monótono, viendo con desinterés la espada que colgaba en sus hombros.

Un agujero se formó en su estómago anticipando que defraudaría a su maestro.

\- Aun no pude acercarme, se empecinan en dar misiones sin importancia a los de mi clase - murmuro la joven hundiendo la vista en el suelo – Eh intentado llamar la atención, pero aun no me llama el consejo -

Zed ignoro sus palabras, rodeándola con su brazo para remover la espada de su funda. La observo entornando sutilmente sus ojos al ver el cruel estado en la que se encontraba.

\- No te apresures lo haces bien… era un riesgo que un ladrón manipulara algo como esto, siempre debes evitar que el enemigo conozca a fondo el poder que posee en sus manos -

\- Si maestro - respondió la joven intentando no bajar la mirada al sentir que volvía a guardar la espada en su lugar y centraba su atención en su rostro, acariciándolo levente con su palma.

\- Me alegra que estés aquí, eres la única en la que puedo confiar últimamente -

Soltando su rostro, Zed comenzó a buscar ausente sobre la mesa el mensaje que había estado leyendo antes de su llegada.

\- Están listo, puedo sentirlo - murmuro satisfecho al terminar de leer la carta en sus manos.

Akali se había acercado al templo, con el riesgo de atraer la atención de sus hermanos. Pero no podía evitarlo, hoy se reunirían todos sus discípulos en un solo lugar, como él siempre lo había deseado.

Y sabía muy bien a que se refería, los había visto entrenar noche y día durante horas, aun no la sacaba de su asombro lo mucho que progresaban como un fuego que no temía extinguirse.

Eran duros y centrados, educados en el arte de la guerra y pulidos hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Seguían órdenes como perros y se alimentaban vorazmente de los secretos que su amo les revelaba. Con técnicas prohibidas y olvidadas que solo traían desequilibrio en las almas débiles e impuras.

Y ellos no paraban, él tenía razón, un humano jamás sacia sus ansias de conocimiento, no cuando estas le causan placer e inflan su ego. Pero lejos estaban de ser simples animales… Si le ofreces un hueso a un perro este dejara de ansiarlo en el momento en que se lo escondes, pero los humanos no, ellos están aquí haciéndote saber que no arrancaran los dedos de tu mano mientras esta le dé de comer.

Era aterrador como él había transformado las miserias de un hombre mediocre para convertirlos en eso... enseñándoles lo suficientes para que solo bajen la cabeza si era para mirar al enemigo en el suelo, pero no lo necesario para que su líder se vuelva su principal amenaza.

\- Hay mucho por hacer, quiero que todos puedan ver los cambios que puedo realizar, las nuevas oportunidades que tendrá Jonia son ilimitadas y no puedo dejar de pensar que todo sería más fácil si me hubieran entendido desde un principio -

\- Lo harán, nosotros lo hicimos -

\- Lo sé, mis estudiantes mantienen mi sanidad a raya cada vez que me cuestiono si hago las cosas bien… Quiero que nuestro poder reluzca ante todos, es por eso que hoy se hará una reunión donde por fin decidamos cuáles serán las cosas que cambiaremos en Jonia - comento el ninja con su vista ausente, sentándose frente a la mesa.

\- Estarán ansiosos por escucharte -

Zed negro con la cabeza, molesto ante las palabras complacientes de su estudiante. Recostándose sobre el asiento le pidió que se acercara, aun con el mensaje en sus manos.

\- No iré, ellos no necesitan que alguien les diga los detalles menores de lo que ansían hacer... No por ahora -

Akali intento anticipar lo que sucedería, sin saber que hacer o que decir, al llegar a su lado avanzando un poco más de la cuenta. Usualmente él se entretenía viéndola pelear con sus estudiantes modelos... pero esta vez el templo estaba vacío.

\- Me temo que te pediré que tú tampoco asistas - susurro mirándola a los ojos con detenimiento, su mano rozando su estómago para indicarle que la distancia no era suficiente.

Podía sentirlo, la forma en la que la miraba cada vez que hacia algo bien...

\- Ven...hoy no estarás absuelta de tus lecciones -

Aquella noche las horas pasaron lentamente y por primera vez deseo haberse dejado la máscara puesta mientras la sostenía quieta contra el suelo frio.

Lo había esperado ¿Verdad? El reconocimiento de su maestro. Quería que la viera por sobre todos los demás, que reconociera lo diferente que era, lo capaz.

Pero sintiéndose vacía, se alejó por primera vez de su lado con un dolor punzante en su interior. No le había dicho palabra alguna y ahora sus mejillas incendiadas recordaban a la perfección lo que había vivido con su rostro pegado al suelo en completo silencio.

Era un privilegio ¿Verdad? Algo que solo ella había ganado y nadie más. Quería gritar pero solo se obligaba a pensar que todo saldría bien. Su maestro estaría ahí en el momento que su mundo se derrumbara, cuando el dolor cesase y la frustración se ahogase en su pecho.

No quería reflexionar lo que había sucedido, en el fondo sospechaba que no había nada que aprender más que el hecho de quien la poseía.

Cuando regreso a su clan, lavo su cuerpo y volvió a cubrir su rostro con su máscara, tratando de calmar sus emociones mientras se preguntaba si pronto todo cambiaria con lo que se decidiese en esa reunión.

"Akali, que te muestres segura en todo momento es de vital importancia para nuestro clan, nuestro espíritu se mantiene unido gracias a tu nombre y tus logros traen honor a tu familia, jamás olvides eso…"

Era inútil impacientarse...por la mañana vería a sus compañeros como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sus piernas dejarían de temblar para entonces y con suerte su corazón lograría calmarse.

"Lo prometo…"

Deseaba no sentirse tan sola mientras le mentía a todos los que una vez amo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Había pasado más de una hora desde que los tres se habían encontrado, una hora entera en completo silencio con el cejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Esperaban la señal, llegaría en cualquier momento un mensajero con su siguiente misión, pero el sol ya había llegado a su cenit y aun nadie había atravesado la puerta.

El Yordle fue el primero en impacientarse, moviéndose incomodo en su asiento, rasgando la madera de la mesa con un pequeño shuriken, intentando hacer un torpe dibujo.

\- Uggghh -

Era inusual que se hubiera mantenido tan quieto hasta entonces y sus compañeros valoraban sus esfuerzos.

\- Está viajando en cámara lenta... apuesto a que tiene una pierna rota y una roca enorme en su espalda - fue la única explicación que encontró, mientras colmaba su impaciencia balanceando su cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante en la silla - Y seguro su otra pierna es coja…-

\- Je, talvez deberían contratar mensajeros como tú - sonrió su compañera a su lado aburrida ante la espera, con su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos mientras con la otra molestaba a su hermano.

\- Calmados, él ya está aquí - ordeno el último de ellos levantándose a saludar al hombre que se presentaba desde la puerta.

Agachándose en el suelo, el hombre dejo el rollo en sus manos y desapareció en un instante.

\- Oh miren si resulta que es rápido para irse…el nunca habla demasiado, ¿Verdad? - se expresó el Yordle subiéndose a la mesa para estar a la altura del Ojo del crepúsculo.

\- Deberías seguir su ejemplo - respondió Shen tomado el pergamino y desenrollándolo en sus manos.

El ninja eligió ignorar el peso de las miradas ansiosas de sus compañeros y se tomó su tiempo leyendo con cuidado cada palabra.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿Cuál es la misión? -

Shen dejo el rollo en la mesa negando con la cabeza, sabía que esto les molestaría a los dos.

\- Lo siento... tal parece que tus servicios no son requeridos para esta tarea -

Kennen lo observo atónito durante unos momentos antes de volverse un manojo de nervios sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Como que ustedes si y yo no?, ¿Es porque soy un Yordle? ¡Les demostré que eso jamás importo y aun así no es suficiente!… es injusto somos un equi…-

\- Tampoco participare esta vez… - le corto Shen apoyando su mano firme en su hombro, haciendo detener su verborragia innecesaria.

Akali se incorporó extrañada mirándolo expectante, él se estaba demorando adrede y sospechaba las razones.

\- Explícate hermano -

\- Es una misión en solitario, Akali -

Era conveniente, los ninjas trabajan mejor en solitario y debería aceptarlo con gusto, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos decidida... no había problema o ¿sí?

\- De acuerdo, ¿Dónde comienza mi búsqueda? -

\- No debes buscar a nadie esta vez, es diferente a lo que acostumbras...-

La ninja alzo una ceja aún más inquieta que su compañero Yordle.

\- No lo extiendas más... ¿Qué debo hacer? -

\- Es una misión especial, debes proteger al Capitán del ejército... los dos contamos contigo – se apresuró agregar para calmar los ánimos de la joven.

El Ojo del crespúsculo era perfecto para esto, pocos se animaban a decir eso sin expresión alguna en su rostro, en especial a sabiendas de lo que le sigue.

\- ¿Pro-proteger?, ¡¿Es una broma?! Shen tuviste algo que ver en esto ¿Verdad? - lo acuso molesta la joven apoyando su mano sobre sus kamas.

\- No es tan malo...- murmuro el joven Yordle alejándose lentamente del rango de la ninja antes de que Shen respondiera sincero a su reclamo.

\- Eh hablado con el consejo sobre tu comportamiento, sugerí que expandir tu rango de habilidades sería beneficioso para el equipo… sin embargo no tuve nada que ver con esto -

\- ¡Oh lo sabía! No puedes perdonarme cuando no hago lo que quieres ¡Maldición! - mascullo molesta la joven empujando a su compañero para hacerlo a un lado dispuesta a irse antes de que él volviera a hablar.

\- No sé qué espera la orden que aprenda en esta misión, pero no pienso hacerla -

Shen la tomo del brazo bruscamente y la giro en sí, acercando su rostro al suyo. A su lado era aún más notoria la cabeza y media que el hombre le sacaba pero no pareció intimidarla.

\- Esto no es cualquier misión Akali, la milicia jamás mezcla sus asuntos con los de la Orden, préstales tus respetos máximos a su líder, le debemos mucho más que eso - le ordeno Shen tendiéndole el rollo y soltándola antes de perder la mano.

Boquiabierta, le arrebato el mensaje y partió enfurecida de la Orden dejando a sus dos hermanos atrás.

"Proteger a un capitán… ¡Es ridículo! ¿Acaso no son capaces de cuidarse su propia espalda?"

Ofuscada, se adentró en territorio Jonio, descubriendo que el cuartel del ejército estaba más cerca de lo esperado, a las afueras de la ciudad. Akali miro con desagrado a las instalaciones enormes en las que se notaban a donde había ido a parar el oro recaudado de la ciudad.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que proteger a este sujeto?''

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al llegar a la entrada de la armada, donde un guardia la recibió con sospecha.

Ella solo le tendió el permiso del pergamino pretendiendo entrar sin más presentaciones, pero el guardia le impidió el paso.

\- Dejo sus tareas hace una hora atrás, probablemente se encuentre allí -

Siguiendo con la vista lo que le señalaba, diviso una mansión no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraba.

"Al parecer es rico… puede tratarse de un inútil o tal vez sea muy viejo para cuidarse a sí mismo, en ese caso sería un problema protegerlo si algo peligroso llegara a pasar"

Analizo cuales serían las opciones que enfrentaría y si realmente se encontraría con algo peligroso. No sería extraño que al final todo se tratase de un plan moral del consejo.

Mirando de reojo los dos dragones dorados que decoraba el marco de la puerta, Akali pensó extrañada por que los guardias en la entrada no se habían movido de su puesto al verla entrar.

Golpeo la puerta e intento acallar sus pensamientos hasta que una sirvienta la recibió con una sonrisa amable. Sin hacer preguntas la invito a pasar guiándola por un pasillo lleno de adornos antiguos.

"Ahora veo por qué necesita a alguien que cuide su espalda... cualquier asesino podría entrar por la puerta y saludar a los guardias al irse..."

La mujer le indico que la persona que buscaba estaba detrás de una de las esteras y se retiró.

Antes de llamar, pensó en las palabras de Shen y decidió arrodillarse en el suelo con la cabeza inclinada, anunciando su presencia.

\- Mi nombre es Akali, pertenezco a la Orden Kinkou... eh venido a escoltarte -

Escucho por unos segundos unos ruidos toscos detrás del tatami antes de que este se abriera de súbito.

\- Oh lo siento, estaba arreglando mi armadura y…-

Akali levanto su rostro rápido, notando frente a ella a una mujer joven muy lejos de ser el viejo capitán que había esperado.

Vestía una armadura intimidante de color rojo y su pelo castaño a pesar de estar desordenado, caía suavemente iluminando su rostro pálido.

"Ella es…" pensó mientras miles de pensamientos aparecían en su mente confundiéndola aún más.

Era ella, la joven de aquella vez hacia siete años que se animó a enfrentar a un ejército al borde de la muerte.

La voluntad de las cuchillas, la esperanza de Jonia.

"¿Tengo que…?, ¿Protegerla?"


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Estaba lista, había planeado desde hacía tiempo esta negociación, llegado a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de resolver el conflicto seria arreglándoselas por sí misma.

No se basaba en su confianza para resolverlo a solas, simplemente no quería arrastrar a nadie a la muerte por la manera absurda en la que pretendía recuperar las provincias.

Sabía que podía lograrlo... pero lo usual era que su superior pensara de forma distinta.

Quedándose quieta durante unos segundos en el umbral de su habitación, observo desconcentrada el rostro cubierto de la joven frente a ella antes de juntar sus hombros incomoda.

"Me harás sentir culpable si muere, ¿verdad?" pensó al ver a la menor sentada en el suelo.

\- Oh mmm… puedes levantarte -

La ninja salió de su estupor y se incorporó, apoyando por reflejo sus manos en sus armas al ver las cuchillas flotando a espaldas de la guerrera. Por un segundo se había olvidado, que la mujer frente a ella era una de las más mortíferas de toda Jonia.

\- Relájate - espeto frunciendo el ceño irritada al ver su reacción – No te harán nada a no ser que intentes alguna estupidez -

Sorprendida ante el tono áspero de la capitana, Akali no tuvo más opción que tragar su respuesta y bajar las manos a sus costados. Prácticamente podía escuchar a su hermano diciendo que conserve la calma y guarde silencio.

Oh, pero moriría condenada antes de admitir que su hermano le había ganado en un juego sucio al hablar al consejo sobre su conducta. Sus formas de ver las cosas eran muy diferentes después de todo, él podía prestar su oído al objetivo para escuchar lo que decía en sus últimos respiros… mientras ella se encargaba de que ese suspiro fuera el ultimo.

Y ahora de algún modo eso parecía jugarle en contra.

\- Bien… veo que sabes quién soy, será un placer trabajar contigo – hablo otra vez la capitana con un dejo de desgano después de haber visto el usual comportamiento que tenían todos frente a sus cuchillas – Así que seré breve, mi nombre es Irelia y soy la capitana de la guarda, estas aquí porque tal vez requiera asistencia en una reunión que tengo pendiente con unos amigos de Noxus… Estaremos de vuelta en una hora ¿De acuerdo? -

Tendiéndole la mano, la mujer la saludo raudamente y se acomodó la armadura suspirando agotada.

\- De acuerdo - susurro Akali mirando con detenimiento su rostro cansado. No era para nada como se la hubiese imaginado.

En sus memorias, podía ver a una soldada despiadada, matando con un odio puro a la armada de Noxus, pero por el contrario la joven frente a ella apenas se mantenía en pie bajo una pesada armadura, pasándola de altura por tan solo unos centímetros.

¿Qué edad tenia? Su largo pelo oscuro la hacía ver como una persona mucho más adulta de lo que era, llevándola a cuestionarse qué edad tenía en el momento que la vio por primera vez.

Irelia volvió a posar sus ojos sobre ella al sentir que la observaba y molesta comenzó a caminar, haciendo que la fila de cuchillas que la seguía se abriera sutilmente mientras flotaban a su lado.

Girándose al final del pasillo, la joven frunció el ceño al ver que la ninja no se movía.

\- Deberíamos estar en el Placidium a esta altura, llegaremos tarde... -

Avergonzada Akali apretó sus dientes unos instantes, concentrándose en borrar cualquier pensamiento ajeno a la misión y comenzó a seguirla sin poder evitar posar su atención en la misteriosa arma que había equilibrado la balanza en una guerra prácticamente perdida.

Nadie sabía qué tipo de magia las mantenía en el aire, pero dudaba que alguien que se haya enfrentado a ella siguiera con vida, no era ninguna sorpresa descubrir que se había convertido en capitana a tan temprana edad. Se preguntó si su maestro le pediría alguna vez de poseer aquella técnica…

"No importa cuán fuerte parezcan sus cuchillas aún sigue siendo humana… apuesto a que podría matarla antes de que siquiera pudiera dar el primer golpe"

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, recordó que estaba ahí por otras razones las cuales el Ojo del crepúsculo había optado por no mencionar en los por menores de la misión...

"Es una broma…"

Caminaron a solas hasta llegar a los enormes muros que protegían la entrada del pueblo. A pesar de lo hermoso del paisaje sumido entre montañas que rodeaban la ciudad, los muros cubrían gran parte de la vista para proteger a los ciudadanos de la guerra que había sucedido en el Placidium.

…Y para que estos no vivieran con los ojos puestos en la tierra muerta del otro lado que ahora era dominio de Noxus.

A decir verdad, Akali no había pisado este lugar en años, el suelo poseía una marca invisible que la hacía recordar el antiguo ser que no quería vivo... el único fantasma que podía ver de esa noche era la mujer caminando frente de ella, las espadas clavadas en el suelo y los cientos de nombres escritos en las pequeñas tumbas que habían sido creadas en apuros al costado del camino.

Las tumbas de los valientes guerreros que murieron por su ciudad… Nadie se había animado a admitir que solo fue una carnicería de inocentes durante todos estos años.

Tratando de respirar calmada, la ninja cerro sus ojos y poso la mano en su frente hundiendo los dedos en su pelo. Noxianos… rara vez tenía que lidiar con ellos en sus misiones.

Por lo general eran casos aislados de asesinos con complejo de dios que creían ser capaces de dominar el mundo a su antojo. Esa definición no estaba tan lejos del resto que digamos…

\- Parece que tu mente se encuentra ocupada - hablo al fin la capitana, volteando levemente la cabeza para verla.

Atrapada en el acto, la ninja recompuso la postura preguntándose como lo había percibido.

\- Podemos tomar otro camino si así lo prefieres - murmuro la guerrera volviendo la vista al frente, alejando las cuchillas sobre su cabeza a sabiendas que su cercanía posiblemente la incomodaba.

\- No, está bien...-

Una vez que el silencio cayó sobre las dos, la ninja volvió a observarla cuestionándose aún más porque se suponía que debía protegerla...

Una regla elemental de la orden es no cuestionar al objetivo… pero en este caso ese factor la volvía torpe e insegura.

¿Quiénes estarían ahí?, ¿Dónde seria?

Quería hacerle todas esas preguntas, pero desconfía si contestaría alguna de ellas. Solo debía esperar que tuviera una coartada con lo que sea que enfrentaran.

Al menos se demostraba confiada de que todo saldría bien…

\- Llegamos –

La guerrera se detuvo a unos metros de lo que parecía ser un refugio abandonado en tiempos de guerra.

Era una estructura de dos pisos de piedra que lucía completamente inestable. La puerta principal parecía un retazo de madera y las ventanas estaban cerradas por completo por cortinas oscuras y raídas.

Pero no estaba vacío, en la entrada un grupo de hombres se mantenían de pie, armas torpemente escondidas con vestimentas que gritaban Noxus a kilómetros.

Parecían agitados, fastidiados de estar en ese lugar... y ver a "La voluntad" de esta caminar hacia ellos con paso firme no les trajo sonrisas a sus rostros.

Alarmada, Akali se dio cuenta que la reunión seria a puertas cerradas. Pero el Placidium era un lugar sagrado ahora y debía de ser de mucha importancia si habían decidido que se reunirían en él, lejos de los ojos curiosos.

\- Espero estés lista Kinkou - murmuro la guerrera en voz baja forzándose a sonreír con la vista al frente.

Akali sintió un vuelco en su estómago al notar que las cuchillas se habían movido una vez más y ahora flotaba detrás de ellas.

"¿Está cuidando mi espalda? ¡No tiene un plan!"

Maldiciendo, cayó en la cuenta de que tendría que jugar con sus reglas. No podría atacarlos por sorpresa si las cosas salían mal y menos esconderse en algún lado. Las chances de que las cosas saldrían perfectas caían en picada en un rápido análisis.

Se suponía que era buena en eso, mantenerse en silencio y moverse en las sombras dejando atrás las únicas pistas que quedaban en los labios que nunca hablarían. No protegía a la gente, y menos cuando estos se tiraban a la boca de lobo sin siquiera ver el riesgo.

Su maestro tenía razón, era un claro ejemplo de como la orden desperdiciaba sus talentos, jugando con su vida.

"No.…mi objetivo está frente a mi"

Recapacitando, exhalo bajo su máscara al verla pararse frente a uno de los hombres imponente.

\- Nos estábamos cansados de esperar - advirtió el sujeto mirándola de arriba abajo con evidente desagrado, haciendo ademan para que el resto se mantuviera en silencio.

La capitana de la guarda lo miro sin inmutarse, comprendiendo que el que se animaba hablar era su líder. Parecía desarmado, confiando de que sus compañeros atacarían al instante si la persona a su lado decidía intervenir en la reunión.

Era evidente que nadie se esperaba la compañía extra y solo trajo desconfianza al rostro de los noxianos. Luego de cruzar unas palabras decidieron dejar a seis subordinados vigilando la entrada, mientras el resto subía al piso de arriba.

La reunión se hizo en una pequeña habitación frente a las escaleras, donde solo se encontraba una vieja mesa vacía y dos sillas enfrentadas. Decidiendo no tensionar aún más la cuerda, Irelia dejo a la joven Kinkou detrás de la puerta y lejos de la conversación.

"Me está haciendo las cosas fáciles" elogio Akali irritada recostada en el muro tratando de convencerse de que solo sería una reunión y nada más.

Sería más fácil de creer si fueran de Demacia…

Mordiendo sus labios, trato de especular la cantidad numérica en la que las superaban. Había cuatro afuera y otros dos más abajo… Y dentro conversando otros cuatro.

Nerviosa intento agudizar su oído para captar algunas palabras.

\- Sabes que estoy siendo razonable... Debes entender la posición en la que se encuentra su nación... No se trata de una invasión territorial...beneficios de una unión...-

\- Una guerra devastaría este pueblo no... es una amenaza -

Mientras el general noxiano vociferaba exacerbado, la capitana de la guardia hablaba en voz baja y calmada intentando que su conversación no fuera escuchada con gran éxito, volviéndose inútil intentar descifrar lo que decía.

\- Si no quieres escucharme tendré que...-

Akali dejo de escuchar en el segundo que sus sentidos despertaron al advertir una daga sobre su cuello.

"No.…" Pensó al sentir la sangre brotar de él, demasiado tarde.

* * *

p.d: ¿Que les parece hasta ahora? :)

Segun el canon Irelia tenia 14 años cuando peleo en la guerra. Como mi historia transcurre dos años antes de la actualidad Akali tiene 17.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Aun si entrenas tu cuerpo durante años, siempre contaras con limitaciones. Somos humanos, no podemos jugar con eso, si una filosa espada te corta o una bala te atraviesa es probable que termines muerto.

Desde hace años aprendimos a utilizar la magia para eliminar esos límites. Nuestros cuerpos se volvieron más fuertes, más inteligentes o resistentes. Utilizábamos la magia para sanar, proteger o ralentizar una enfermedad y hasta incluso completar nuestro trabajo de acabar con alguien.

Pero aun siendo la fuente más poderosa que cubría Jonia y el resto de Runaterra, esta nos fallaba en un punto esencial.

No exista forma de traer a los muertos a la vida, nadie podía escaparle a la muerte. Ninguna magia servía de consuelo en el sueño eterno.

Pero si existían… trampas del destino.

* * *

Sus dedos llenos de sangre se aferraron con fuerza a la daga impidiendo que esta avanzara más.

Las heridas letales eran el fin de un ninja, es por eso que se debe ser rápido en aniquilar la amenaza, sin tiempo a dudar teniendo solo una oportunidad para atacar...

Con un fuerte golpe hacia atrás se zafo del noxiano golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

Lo que te mata también puede matar a los demás... sin poder reaccionar el hombre se desplomó en el suelo una vez que Akali termino de extraer la kama de su cuello.

" Estuvo cerca, no debí distraerme de esa forma"

Recomponiéndose, la ninja tomo con fuerza la Kama de su mano izquierda sintiendo su mano derecha arder ante la herida. Era inútil intentar pelear con ella, pero al menos su cuello apenas había sido cortado.

Una vez mas los noxianos demostraban lo que eran. Y el no había actuado por cuenta propia era inútil pensar que se podía confiar en los demás.

"Solo hay una forma..."

Como todo integrante de su nación, la magia no estaba ausente en el entrenamiento de la orden Kinkou, a pesar de no tener la misma intensidad en sus lecciones que la de un mago, Akali había absorbido con creces técnicas de gran utilidad que requerían un vasto conocimiento del poder de la magia, mientras más la utilizaba más letales parecían ser sus ataques.

Con eso había sobrevivido durante años. Dejando que la magia matara por ella.

Pero su maestro le enseño algo que se suponía no debía aprender... una técnica prohibida que corrompía el alma de aquellos que la utilizaban erróneamente. Una estricta disciplinaba que conllevaba por completo su voluntad.

Jamás moriría en combate mientras pudiera drenar la vida de sus enemigos. Volviéndose cada vez más y más fuerte a costa de la vida de los demás, se había negado a usarla hasta que la ocasión lo ameritara.

"Solo esta vez…"

Sin escuchar nada del otro lado de la puerta, decidió cubrirse en la oscuridad del pasillo, descendiendo lentamente las escaleras hasta observar a los dos hombres hablando en el piso de abajo.

\- Mira este lugar, no podría ser más primitivo -

\- ¿Crees que el jefe se hará cargo de esas dos? Dijo que estaría a solas con la de rojo, daba miedo…-

Conteniendo su aliento, Akali espero sin inmutarse esperando su oportunidad.

\- Deberías sentirlo si no la tratas como es debido, es solo una perra que no sabe otra cosa que morder…-

Riendo, el noxiano cruzo los brazos sobre su cabeza y se separó del otro para investigar.

Agitada se dejó distraer unos segundos mirando hacia el piso de arriba donde se encontraba la persona que debía proteger en una habitación cerrada… solo podía eliminar la amenaza en el exterior esperando que ella se encontrara ilesa para cuando regresara.

Sin tiempo de pensar, la oportunidad perfecta se presentó cuando uno de ellos se acercó a los pies de la escalera con la vista fija en la ventana, apenas lejos del rango de visión del otro.

Saltando sobre él, su kama realizo un trabajo limpio impidiéndole gritar mientras los dos caían desplomados al suelo. Pudo ver la expresión vacía en el rostro del hombre antes de sentir al otro correr hasta las escaleras alertado.

El hombre alzo su enorme hacha en busca de la amenaza que había abatido a su compañero, listo para clavarla en el cráneo de cualquier adversario.

Los noxianos eran los guerreros más fuertes y traicioneros de toda Runaterra, eran poderosos y no conocían el miedo, no tenían la necesidad de medir sus acciones por que no existían códigos los cuales respetar. Se creían irreductibles e imbatibles, sin dar a cuentas que su debilidad era el ego que impregnaba su poder…

Las sombras siempre pasan desapercibidas ante la grandeza de los noxianos cuando buscan a un enemigo más imponente que ellos.

Akali atravesó su espalda asegurándose de tener la suficiente presión para que su filo deslizase su kama hasta el fondo.

La sangre se esparció por todo el suelo mientras robaba la vida casi inexistente del guerrero, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse al percibir sus heridas cerrarse ante una energía invisible.

Al terminar, sintió como la furia nublaba su visión y su corazón latía con fuerza. Era demasiado peligroso actuar así y odiaba no poder hacerlo como era debido.

Sabía que habría cuatro hombres afuera y sería mucho más difícil confundirlos al aire libre.

Pero no imposible...

La puerta del refugio se abrió de golpe y un hombre muerto cayo de súbito en la entrada.

\- ¡Rhoy! - Grito uno de ellos acercándose al cuerpo.

Uno.

Su Kama se alzó en el aire llevando un rastro de sangre del rostro del primero que se asomó.

-¡Zorra! -

El segundo en reaccionar se abalanzo contra ella con un machete más grueso que su mano. Estaba segura que lo había esquivado, pero este se clavó en su hombro derecho desgarrándolo. Su mano perdió la fuerza dejando caer su arma al suelo.

" Mierda no estaba lista "

Estiro su kama sobre su hombro e ignorando el dolor extrajo el machete con ella, el hombre apenas opuso resistencia al tratar de controlar el temblor en sus manos.

Lo había notado al instante, era débil, incapaz de sostener un arma preparada para cortar un árbol de tres cortes. Apenas había sido capaz de atravesarle su hombro con la esperanza de matarla al primer golpe. En Shock al ver que todavía era capaz de moverse, el cuerpo del noxiano no respondió ante la herida mortal que le propicio en segundos con su mano libre.

Dos.

Se incorporó y miro al tercero levantar una lanza del suelo y correr hacia ella enfurecido. Podía lograrlo.

No podía morir, no en manos de Noxus...

* * *

\- Seremos aliados, estoy dispuesta a dejar nuestro conflicto en el pasado, nuestra armada estará a su disposición a cambio de…- intento hablar la capitana, tratando de dejar su orgullo de lado.

Sus palabras le dolían enormemente, sosteniendo el peso de lo que posiblemente su pueblo consideraría una traición. Pero no había otra opción, no si quería recuperar sus tierras.

El general Bock la tomó por sorpresa interrumpiendo su oferta sin molestarse en escuchar lo que seguía.

\- ¿Crees que un grupito de soldados hará la diferencia para nuestros planes? Lo hubieran pensado antes de pedirle ayuda a nuestros enemigos… podemos conquistar el resto si así lo deseamos y tan solo los estamos ayudando -

Sorprendida, Irelia apretó sus manos crispada intentando mantener su expresión neutra.

\- Acordamos ponerles un precio a las provincias… me rehusó a recibir una amenaza de guerra de la cual ninguno de los dos está preparado de enfrentar, estoy segura podemos llegar a un acuerdo… -

\- ¡Entiende lo que digo maldición! – grito Bock levantándose bruscamente y golpeando fuertemente la mesa - Pareces no comprender la posición en la que se encuentra tu nación, no se trata de una invasión territorial… solo pondremos a los nuestros dentro de su mando a cambio de tus mugrosa tierra, es lo mejor que puedo negociar -

\- Lo que me pides es que entregue toda Jonia a cambio de algo que nos pertenece y me rehusó a continuar con el trato si es lo único que puedes ofrecerme - término por decir amenazante, levantándose con sus cuchillas en alto dispuesta a irse.

Había sido un fracaso, jamás hubiera creído que Noxus se atrevería a volver a amenazarlos después de todo lo sucedido en la guerra. Donde estaba segura ambos bandos habian perdido suficiente.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No aceptaras la oferta? Nos has hecho venir para una mierda -

\- No, creí que podíamos resolver las cosas hablando…-

\- Oh, pero si fueras solo eso no hubieras traído protección ¿O sí? - inquirió el general cruzándose de brazos sonriente.

Irelia lo observo sin expresión alguna a sabiendas de donde se dirigía esto.

\- ¿Le teme a mi gente general? -

Bock borro la sonrisa de su rostro endureciéndolo.

\- ¡Se acabó! No me iré sin las manos vacías ¡Agárrenla! -

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Irelia escuchó un ruido metálico a sus espaldas. Debía haberlo imaginado, sus armas se habían desplegado desde el momento en que había entrado a la habitación sin dejarse controlar y ahora se movían frenéticas intentando zafarse de las ataduras del baúl donde las habían encerrado.

Era una trampa, enfurecida mordió sus labios sintiendo un pulso eléctrico recorrer su cuerpo mientras sus armas luchaban oprimidas a sus espaldas.

\- Me pregunto si serás inquieta como esa mierda en la cama - rio el general al saber que la tenía atrapada.

Comenzaron a rodearla e Irelia sintió algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, estaba desprotegida… sin lugar a donde ir.

\- Al suelo - ordeno el general y uno de sus hombres acato tomándola del pelo y haciéndola caer de rodillas bruscamente.

\- Je no te imaginas cuantos noxianos pagarían por verte así -

El resto de los hombres rieron con fuerzas, asegurándose de que no se moviera de su lugar.

\- ¿Piensas que necesitamos negociar con ustedes? Son solo unas ratas ignorantes sin nada que dar... no planeamos destruir a Jonia ni tampoco declararles la guerra -

El comenzó a rodear la mesa hasta estar de pie frente a ella, inclinado lo más cerca de su rostro como podía.

\- Se dé buena fuente que ustedes se destruirán a sí mismos -

Irelia lo miro confundida intentando contener las náuseas al sentir su mano áspera tomar su rostro con fuerza. Estaba mintiendo, sabía que lo estaba haciendo pero su corazón se llenaba de dudas ante el prospecto de su nación cayendo...

\- Oh no lo sabes, ¿Verdad? Que se podría esperar de una figura política que solo esta... para reavivar la llama de los inocentes, ni siquiera sabes los agujeros que hay en tu mugrosa sociedad, la mitad de tu pueblo es capaz de vender a su propia gente si alguien adecuado los lidera... veras al final de cuántas la razón que tengo -

Era claro que solo intentaba flaquear su voluntad haciéndola morder el anzuelo. Pero asqueada, se negó a seguir viendo el rostro del repugnante noxiano, odiando la idea de que alguno de esos hombres la viera con la mirada derrotada en el suelo.

" No tengo como escapar" pensó posando inconscientemente sus ojos en la puerta a su costado.

\- Oh, buscas a tu pequeña guardaespaldas… debe estar más muerta de lo que estarás tu cuando te llevemos a Noxus -

Golpeándola fuertemente en el rostro, el general saco un pañuelo y se limpió sus dedos grasientos para dar a entenderle su situación y cuanto detestaba su imagen.

\- Muévanse, no tolero este lugar... es hora de darle un tour a nuestra vecina por "La Voluntad de Noxus"-

Riendo uno de sus hombres abrió la puerta y salió, intentando que el baúl no se zafara de sus manos. Distraído tropezó con un obstáculo cayendo de bruces al suelo.

\- ¿Qué dia…? ¡General!-

Demasiado tarde, ya todos habían visto el cuerpo tumbado en el suelo y el de abajo en las escaleras. Irelia sintió su cuerpo temblar involuntariamente al ver la sangre derramada.

" Esta viva..."

\- ¡¿Por qué mierda les gusta a las mujeres de Jonia jugar a la guerra?!, ¡Hagan algo idiotas! - Bramo su general colerizado tomando del cuello a la joven y arrastrándola hacia fuera.

\- Maldita, pagaras por esto bruja ¡Pagaras! - rugió enfurecido al ver que la mujer en sus brazos lo miraba a los ojos sin expresión alguna.

No lo soportaba, el terminaría con todo esto por su cuenta y seria un héroe en su nación. Jamás tendría que volver a ver su rostro, esos ojos que solo mostraban la muerte…y el absurdo orgullo de Jonia.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Estaba parado frente a ella, a tan solo unos metros de distancia cuando al fin se movió. El tercer objetivo no le dio tiempo a respirar lanzándose con su lanza.

" Demasiado lento..." Pensó soltando un suspiro al esquivarlo. Esta vez el hombre que la atacaba no era débil, no, era el más fuerte de todos pero por suerte también era...el más asustado.

\- Rahhhhggg - gritaba enloquecido blandiendo su lanza sin razonar viendo a la mujer frente a él, listo para matarla.

Había sido fácil, demasiado. Akali sintió la punta de la lanza rozarle su rostro seguida velozmente del cuerpo del hombre que la sostenía. Y antes de que siguiera su curso su única arma termino atravesando el pecho de su rival, justo en su corazón.

Tres...

Un sonido en seco la hiso perder el equilibrio cayendo encima del hombre herido en el suelo.

"No, no pudo haberme alcanzado"

El cuarto hombre, la miro caer viendo la sangre brotar de su cintura a borbotones donde el proyectil se había incrustado.

Así que… estaban dispuesto a utilizar un arma de las que usaban los pobladores de aguas estancadas, sus balas era más que pequeñas que un shuriken e igual de preciso. Akali conocía las poderosas armas que se fabricaban en otros lados a la perfección, pero… jamás las había experimentado en carne propia.

Dolía, dolía mucho y su cabeza daba vueltas al pensar que moriría al lado de una de esas bestias. Intentando enfocar su vista, sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver al cuarto hombre.

"Que descuidada fui"

No había contado con la posibilidad de que Noxus usara esa triste táctica de cobardes… pero ahí estaba, el más cobarde de los cuatros tirado en el suelo, con un charco de agua bajo sus pies y lágrimas de miedo en sus ojos mientras la apuntaba tembloroso con un arma que ya no tenía balas.

Pero era demasiado tarde para alcanzarlo.

Incorporándose, la ninja logro mantenerse de rodillas en el suelo sin animarse a cerrar sus ojos. Podía recordarlo en estos momentos, al hombre que había invadido sus pesadillas cientos de veces de niña… el primero al que le había sacado la vida.

Era un criminal, alguien destinado a morir que solo sirvió de propósito en su iniciación como ninja. Estaba inmóvil como un insecto en una telaraña, su cuello expuesto para ser asfixiado por manos que apenas podían rodearlo.

Pero no importaba las atrocidades que había hecho, ella estaba horrorizada ante el fuego en su mirada.

En pánico, había apretado fuertemente su cuello sollozando frente a su sonrisa mientras intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si iba a morir parecía seguir luchando… porque no se rendía?

No se atrevió a dejarlo respirar hasta sentir que dejaba de moverse y sus ojos se apagaron. Pero ya era tarde, había podido ver a la perfección lo que era la muerte.

Apoyando sus manos en la tierra, logro recuperar sus fuerzas intentando cubrir su herida.

Podía hacerlo, debía hacerlo, no tenía opción.

Ignorando los chillidos que producía el joven petrificado del miedo, se acercó lentamente con una kama colgando pesadamente en su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Puedes verlo?,¿Puedes verlo en mi mirada?"

Pronto los gritos cesaron al llenarse el suelo de sangre. El arma que sostenía cayó al suelo dejándola completamente indefensa.

Quería sonreír, había ganado. Pero solo se sentía avergonzada de haber llegado al punto de drenarle la vida a su enemigo de esa forma tan salvaje.

Perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas se derrumbó en el suelo sintiendo el olor de la sangre revolverle el estómago.

¿Era esto lo que tenía que pasar? ¿La Orden estaba al tanto?

Sintió el odio arder en su pecho, esa era la razón por la que su gente había decidido darle la espalda a la orden y unirse a las sombras. Era la razón por la que no dudaba seguir a ciegas a su maestro.

Los tiempos de paz habían quedado en el pasado.

\- El juego se acabó – escucho con un zumbido en sus oídos mientras intentaba incorporarse con sus manos en su herida.

Dándose vuelta, el aire escapo sus pulmones al cruzar sus ojos con la voluntad de las cuchillas.

Tenía una mirada impotente y fría y parecía irradiar una fuerza imperceptible para el resto de los hombres. Pero no podía hacer nada, estaba bajo la opresión del duro brazo de un noxiano que mantenía su cuchillo pegado a su cuello.

Uno de ellos exploto en gritos al ver la escena ante él y fue corriendo, deseando que alguno de sus compañeros siguiera con vida.

Era extraño ver esa preocupación en un noxiano, pero sabía que su líder la estaba provocando con su mirada a que se atreviera atacar al hombre conmocionado cerca de su rango.

\- Mátenla de una vez por toda – ordeno el general Bock impacientándose.

Instintivamente la joven pensó en como escapar, odiando saber que su única chance era la persona frente a ella de rodillas. Pero era inútil, solo parecía una joven indefensa a los pies de un cruel guerrero a sus ojos.

Era el fin, Akali decidió que mantendría su mirada fija en la mujer que se suponía debía proteger mientras uno de los hombres se acercaba con su hacha hacia ella, disfrutando cada momento en el que vengaría a sus compañeros.

Era extraño, los ojos de la guerrera también parecían brillar con una intensidad diferente a lo que conocia, no eran llenos de vida si no algo más… y se preguntó si era su forma de ver la muerte.

Pensaba mantener su mirada hasta el último segundo, cuando los ojos de la guerrera se cerraron fuertemente al escuchar un estruendo.

\- ¡No! –

De una brusca sacudida el baúl se zafo de brazos del noxiano y las pequeñas cuchillas se abrieron paso a través de la madera.

\- ¡Mátenla! – fueron las últimas palabras del general antes de que las cuchillas se incrustaran en su rostro, atravesándolo como papel.

Zafándose del sujeto que la sostenía, profirió un gruñido animal mientras sostenía su cabeza con fuerza.

Estaba fuera de control y las cuchillas completaron su trabajo por ella explotando a todos alrededor.

El atacante de la ninja apenas pudo girarse al ver la lluvia de cuchillas despedazar a sus compañeros sin control. Lección numero uno de un enemigo de los Kinkou, jamás le des la espalda a un asesino. Fue el último en caer al suelo junto a sus compañeros…

Su cuerpo se detuvo en seco, viendo la fuerza indestructible que rodeaba el cuerpo de la capitana.

Era la misma… la misma joven que vio restaurar el honor de su pueblo volviendo casi de la muerte ese día. La joven que de su sola presencia en una batalla en la que ella no pudo hacer nada la atormentaba desde hace años…

Pero no era la misma, la voluntad de las cuchillas parecía estar fuera de sí en esos momentos.

\- Ahhh - gimió ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas en el suelo, tomándose la nunca con sus manos mientras las cuchillas giraban erráticas a su alrededor.

Parecía estar teniendo una fuerte batalla mental en su interior, era como ver un tornado fuera de control. Hasta que de un fuerte golpe el cofre que sostenía el hombre muerto termino por abrirse de par en par liberando el resto de sus armas en el aire.

Calmándose, Irelia detuvo su respiración agitada con la vista hundida en el suelo, hasta que las cuchillas comenzaron a caer una a una como si la magia las abandonara.

La misión había acabado… y había sido un fracaso total, pero Akali había cumplido de algún modo con su deber y ella seguía con vida.

Consiguiendo fuerzas para moverse, la joven Kinkou se acercó como pudo hasta ella apoyando su mano izquierda sobre su hombro para hacer que reaccione.

Pero la mujer en el suelo dio un salto en el lugar asustada, enseñándole en una fracción de segundos porque era la mujer más letal de Jonia.

La ninja vio con sus ojos abiertos de par en par las tres cuchillas clavarse en un instante ferozmente en su mano, hundiéndose con gran facilidad.

Sintiendo la herida en su hombro y la de su cintura arder junto con el dolor en sus brazos, hiso que su mente se nublara al no soportar el dolor y una risa irónica escapo sus labios antes de caer rendida.

Irelia la miro horrorizada durante unos segundos antes de reaccionar, saltando a su lado para sacar las cuchillas hundidas en su mano.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! –

Sin contestar, Akali miro el cielo apenas comprendiendo que sucedía hasta que pudo sentir como levantaba su cuerpo inmóvil como si no pesara nada.

Dejando los cadaveres de los noxianos atrás, con las kamas ahora descansando en la cintura de la capitana y las cuchillas flotando lejos de ella, Irelia cargo con la joven herida hasta la ciudad.

La joven que cargaba en sus espaldas a una nación…

Mareada la ninja hundió su rostro en su cuello cansada, sintiendo el perfume de su pelo mezclado con la sangre de Noxus y acabo relajándose de alguna forma extraña.

La escucho murmurar algo, pero su mente quedo en blanco al quedar al fin inconsciente en sus brazos.

Sin duda la voluntad de Ionia… era alguien mucho más fuerte de lo que ella podría llegar a ser algún dia.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

\- ¡No puedes desobedecerme así! –

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, tragando el aire frio a su alrededor.

Confusa, toco su frente sintiéndola hervir y aun peor su mano arder ante el movimiento brusco.

Viendo las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo recordó todo lo que había sucedido y se incorporó en la cama nerviosa al tiempo que una voz tan potente como a la vez suave, llegaba a sus oídos a través del pasillo.

\- ¡Pudiste haberte matado y no solo eso!... aun no puedo creer el estado en el que trajiste a esa pobre chica… ¿Qué esperabas que sucediera? Apenas podemos tener contactos con ellos no…-

\- Lo siento… –

Hubo una pausa en la conversación y luego un suspiro apagado.

\- Un capitán no puede solucionar sus errores pidiendo perdón, ¡Te eh dado este privilegio por que confiaba en ti! -

\- Lo sé, solo creía que…-

\- Se lo que creíste… no puedes conseguir nada de esos monstruos, debes olvidarte de esas tierras ya no pertenecen a Jonia… dudo que haya alguien vivo de los nuestros con esos noxianos –

Apenas audible, la mujer bajo su tono de voz calmándose al sentir que había cruzado la raya con sus palabras.

\- Irelia… debes olvídate de lo que sucedió, ya pasaron demasiados años -

Al quedar el lugar en silencio, Akali sintió una incomodidad en su pecho al pensar que no debería escuchar lo que parecía ser una conversación privada.

\- Tomare responsabilidad por mis acciones y haré todo lo posible para volver a recuperar tu confianza, mi mente se desvió de nuestro objetivo por ambiciones personales pero no volverá a suceder, lo siento Karma –

La mujer pareció convencerse de la sinceridad de sus palabras y comenzó a retirarse luego de un saludo cordial.

\- Procura que cure sus heridas antes de que regrese –

Dicho esto, la mujer sonrió exasperada y se retiró.

\- Mmm no planeo devolverla todavía – musito distraída la guerrera mientras abría la estera de su habitación y se encontraba cara a cara con la joven ninja.

"…Eso sonó mejor en mi mente" pensó carraspeando avergonzada.

\- Oh uhm despertaste – murmuro entrando por completo a lo que parecía ser su habitación personal.

Akali intento incorporarse, pero un dolor agudo en sus costillas lo impidió.

\- Recuéstate, no debes moverte demasiado – le aconsejo la capitana acercándose rápidamente a su lado. Pero sintiendo la tensión en el cuerpo de la ninja ante la cercanía se detuvo alzando sus manos en el aire para señalarle que sus cuchillas estaban lejos en la entrada.

\- Abrirás tus heridas si sigues insistiendo -

Sin alternativas, Akali asintió a regañadientes volviéndose a acostar adolorida. Apenas podía mover sus músculos y sin embargo conseguía fuerzas para mover la mirada inquieta por la habitación.

\- Oh, guarde tus armas en ese cajón – murmuro la joven al notar su preocupación, recuperando las kamas de la cómoda al costado de su cama.

Apoyándolas suavemente en su regazo, contemplarla con reparo las armas posando sus dedos cerca del filo.

\- Probablemente no las necesites aquí, pero entiendo que algunas personas les cuesta alejarse de sus armas –

Irelia rio suavemente sin encontrar la reacción que esperaba en el rostro de la ninja. Las kamas habían pertenecido a su madre durante años, era normal tener un cierto apego por ellas.

¿Acaso sería igual de fuerte sin ellas? Sintiendo su ánimo ensombrecerse, Akali apretó inconscientemente el mango de una de las guadañas con fuerza, al recordar lo inútil que se sentía su cuerpo en ese estado.

\- Bien solo…-

La capitana detuvo sus palabras, observando con un vuelco en su corazón los vendajes de su mano izquierda oscurecerse de sangre ante la presión.

-¡Detente!- le ordeno obligando a que aflojase su agarre, agarrándola de su muñeca– Sé que te sientes mal ahora, pero es solo hasta mañana… vendrá una curandera al amanecer -

"¿Mañana?"

La darían prácticamente por muerta si no daba señales de vida en la orden para ese entonces.

\- Estarás a salvo aquí, esta vez lo prometo – le aseguro la capitana, incluyéndose a sí misma en sus palabras – Solo hasta mañana ¿De acuerdo? -

Derrotada, Akali se limitó a asentir indolente regresando su cabeza a la almohada.

\- Traeré algo de comer en unas horas, intenta descansar – le aconsejo, levantándose para dejarla a solas otra vez en su cuarto descansando.

Irelia regreso al pasillo en donde la agitada conversación con Karma había sucedido y apenas necesito ver a sus espaldas para saber que las causante de todo el problema la seguían flotando de cerca.

Tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento era meditar por poco que le agradase la idea.

* * *

La capitana regreso por la noche, trayendo consigo una bandeja y un cuenco repleto de sopa hasta el borde.

\- Espero tengas hambres – anuncio más entusiasmada al ver a la ninja incorporarse con menos esfuerzo que antes – Porque resulta que odio con todo mi ser este sabor y no podre acabar con lo que sobre –

Avasallada ante el cambio de humor de la guerrera, Akali no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la comida al sentir su estómago gruñir involuntariamente.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? -

\- Si… -

Sonriendo más calmada, la capitana se sentó a su lado, intentando no desbordar la sopa en el proceso.

\- ¿No piensas comer con eso puesto verdad? –

La ninja la observo irritada, ante el prospecto de revelar su rostro ante una completa extraña, aun si existía el viejo refrán de que nadie al que enfrente una batalla a tu lado se puede considerar un total desconocido, tenia sus resguardos.

Era difícil olvidar viejas costumbres.

\- Es de mala suerte ver el rostro de un ninja – mintió a la espera de generar algo con sus palabras, pero solo logro acentuar la curiosidad de la guerrera.

\- Muy bien, acepto el reto ¿Quieres que te ayude? –

Akali negó con la cabeza, tomando el cuenco entre sus manos, sintiendo las heridas arder ante el ligero cambio de temperatura sobre el vendaje.

\- Puedo hacerlo sola, gracias…- se excusó la joven, mirando la salida con poca educación, sin estar dispuesta a comer en su presencia.

-…Bien, supongo que tampoco quieres que prepare un baño –

Negándose otra vez sin palabras, Akali se incorporó para sostener el tazón más cómodamente entre sus manos, notando que fuera de las sabanas su torso estaba casi desnudo, solo cubierto por un vendaje improvisado.

\- ¿Me has…?-

Al comprender a lo que se refería, la capitana se apresuró a contestar un tanto avergonzada.

\- Oh no, no podría curar a alguien por más que tuviera un simple resfrió… y eso viniendo de alguien que tuvo los mejores curanderos de Jonia a su disposición – sonrió la joven sonrojada.

\- Fue la duquesa en persona quien atendió tus heridas, le pedí que no te sacara… ya sabes – le aclaro señalando su propio rostro para que entendiera – Al parecer le evite siete años de terrible mala suerte ¿Verdad? –

Akali sonrió bajo su máscara, hundiendo la vista en la sopa ahora olvidada en su regazo.

\- Nueve años en realidad… - agrego al fin, sin saber por qué le seguía el juego, tal vez las heridas la habían dejado vulnerable después de todo – Gracias…-

Irelia resoplo sin estar segura de merecer un agradecimiento después de todo, seco sus manos de la humedad de la bandeja en su vestimenta sin cuidado antes de levantarse.

\- Bien no dejare que se enfrié tu comida, pediré que nadie te moleste mientras duermes… te veré por la mañana -

La ninja no pudo evitar inclinarse ligeramente para saludarla, generando un gruñido de desaprobación de la voluntad de Jonia.

\- Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más – le reprocho antes de dejarla a solas con su comida.

Sacando su máscara con facilidad, Akali sintió su pecho calentarse al probar la sopa y la termino devorándola en un instante a pesar de que el sabor no era el mejor. Confundida, observo a su alrededor la habitación preguntándose porque había decidido dejarla dormir en su cama a sabiendas que sus heridas posiblemente arruinarían las sabanas.

La habitación estaba iluminada con colores alegres, decorada con varios adornos florares y un par de retratos colgados en las paredes que no llegaba a distinguir a la distancia. Parecía el cuarto de una joven de clase alta y no la de una capitana de la milicia. Siendo el único vestigio de su nombre, la estructura de madera donde ahora descansaba su llamativa armadura roja.

Al terminar, Akali dejo el cuenco vacío sobre el cajón volviendo a recostarse.

Por alguna razón podía sentir el perfume que había percibido antes de perder la conciencia y comenzó a sentir su cuerpo relajarse.

Pensar en cómo había terminado ahí en primer lugar, solo le hacía doler la cabeza. Con suerte, por la mañana tendría fuerzas suficientes para volver a su hogar y dejar todo el asunto atrás.


	9. Chapter 9

Estaba dentro de un sueño muy profundo de esos en los que cuesta despertar. Le habían ordenado subir hasta la cima del monte Targon sin comprender el porqué de esa misión tan absurda.

¿Cuánto tiempo había escalado sin nada de agua o comida en una zona prácticamente desértica?

Casi no lo lograba, en más de una ocasión había estado a punto de caer al precipicio pero se las había apañado para alcanzar el punto más alto de la montaña casi sin aliento.

Ningún humano jamás había estado ahí y el tesoro la aguardaba en la cima, era un misterioso artefacto de inmenso poder el cual convertiría a cualquiera que lo tocase en un semidiós entre mundanos humanos.

Aferrada a la pendiente, intentando no ser arrastrada a una muerte segura. Estiro su mano con todas sus fuerzas hasta que logro alcanzarlo, sosteniéndolo con ímpetu como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Al fin tomándole la forma pudo notar la filosa punta irregular de un poderoso y casi bendito… ¿Cuerno?

"¿Eh?"

Abriendo sus ojos de par en par, la joven quedo petrificada al darse cuenta de que realmente estaba sosteniendo el cuerno de alguien no tan humano entre sus manos.

\- ¿Puedes soltarme por favor? - pregunto una voz calmada ante la mirada escandalizada de la joven - No lo tomes a mal, pero creí que tu gente era más reservada a la hora de conocer a otros -

Alzándose para que la viera con más claridad, la curandera le sonrió divertida tomando su propio cuerno para asegurarse de que todo seguía en su lugar.

\- Lo siento – musito la joven mortificada, incorporándose en la cama con la vista clavada en las sabanas.

\- Ah no es nada pero puedes invitarme a cenar primero la próxima - bromeo la mujer restándole importancia - Muy bien creo que eres mi paciente… parece que hubieras revivido a mitad de una momificación con la cantidad de vendas que llevas puestas, es realmente impresionante -

Suspirando agotada y sin estar dispuesta a seguir el juego, Akali asintió sin dar otra respuesta a cambio.

\- Oh vamos, sé que estas sonriendo debajo de esa mascara… te advierto que los pacientes que no sonríen siempre se pierden el dulce al final -

La joven intento aflojar su mirada, deseando acabar con todo eso de una vez.

\- Mi nombre es Soraka por cierto, un gusto conocerte –

Le tendió una de sus manos expectante, apoyando con la otra su bastón contra la cama.

\- Se quién eres… - hablo al fin la ninja, tomando su mano con algo de esfuerzo y recibiendo una mirada curiosa a cambio.

A pesar de que no era inusual que la gente del pueblo la reconociera, no solía cruzarse con demasiado integrantes de la orden Kinkou y esperaba jamás tener que hacerlo en malos términos.

Solo sabrían las estrellas lo mal que la pasaría ese pobre ninja…

\- Ayudaste a mi padre… en la guerra –

Akali había visto durante días a la leyenda frente a ella intentar salvar la vida de su padre con todos sus esfuerzos. Cuando al fin su espíritu abandono la tierra, recordaba sentirse molesta y a su vez agradecida por todo el trabajo que había hecho la llamada hija de las estrellas.

Fue la única que acepto ayudar a su padre a pesar de pertenecer a la orden e incluso permaneció a su entierro.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto la maga con un dejo de simpatía en su voz al saber que había despertado recuerdos amargos en su interior, aprovechando que tenía su mano a su disposición para inspeccionar la herida de cerca.

\- Akali, es un honor conocerte – se presentó al fin, inclinando su cuerpo mientras ignoraba el dolor que sentía.

\- ¿Honor? ¿Es por el cuerno verdad? No hay necesidad de formalidades… creo saber a la perfección quien eres ahora que me has dicho tu nombre – espeto la curandera jactanciosa de tener información que la joven no, mientras le pedía ver las heridas del torso y sus pierna.

Soraka apoyo sus manos frías en la piel al rojo vivo, murmurando en voz baja palabras inentendibles que parecían iluminar donde quiera que sus dedos tocasen. Una herida de bala era una cosa seria y la duquesa había hecho un trabajo remarcable removiendo el proyectil.

\- ¿Mejor? -

Era increíble, podía sentir el dolor cesar de a poco mientras sus heridas se cerraban a una velocidad asombrosa.

Aliviada, Akali le dio las gracias relajándose un poco en la cama en cuanto la sensación desapareció.

\- Me temo que tus heridas sobrepasan mi magia pequeña, tardaran un par de días en sanar del todo – confeso apenada, remplazando sus vendajes viejos cubiertos de sangre por nuevos.

\- …Has dicho que me conocías – murmuro la joven, alzando su vista mientras la vendaba.

\- Oh si, por supuesto que eh escuchado mucho de ti – exclamo la maga con seriedad - Eres "El puño de las sombras" ¿Verdad? Si me preguntas es un excelente nombre para una heroína enmascarada… pero también sé que perteneces a la orden Kinkou y probablemente mueres de curiosidad por saber cómo se todas esas cosas –

Akali volvió a girarse esta vez sin poder ocultar la curiosidad en su mirada.

-… Me mataras si no te lo digo ¿Verdad?-

Al no recibir respuesta la maga se encogió de hombros, cruzándose de piernas antes de proseguir más cómoda con su vendaje.

\- Tu compañero es una excelente persona y además un gran amigo, me ha hablado con pura estima y orgullo sobre sus dos compañeros estos últimos años -

"… ¿Shen?"

Sorprendida, Akali volcó su vista en el techo sintiéndose incomoda. Pensaba que jamás alcanzaría las expectativas de alguien como Shen y el saber que esas palabras podrían ser verdad le traía un extraño sabor amargo a su boca.

Probablemente se tratase de otra broma…

\- Y no solo por el eh escuchado tus hazañas - agrego Soraka, sin notar el efecto que tenían sus palabras en la joven - Las historias que los tienen a ustedes tres como protagonistas recorren todo Valoran como los cuentos de fantasmas -

…Una orden de guerreros que restaura el equilibrio…

¿Acaso sus acciones habían traído el mismo balance que el de sus hermanos?

\- Eso es todo, lamento no poder hacer más… los invocadores restringieron mi poder recientemente, ¡Que los maldigan! -

Akali le estaba por preguntar a que se refería, cuando un fuerte gruñido en su estómago provoco que la sanadora estallara en risas.

\- Oh jajaja ¿Puedes imaginarlo? En una misión de máximo secreto, escondida en el techo a mitad de la noche y de repente grrrr –

\- ¡N-no eh comido aun! - mascullo la joven al fin bajando sus paredes, volviéndose a sentir avergonzada.

\- Tienes suerte, me tome la molestia de traerte el desayuno yo misma –

Akali levanto la mirada hacia la bandeja que reposaba en la cómoda confundida de encontrar solo un té y una simple banana.

\- Te lo dije, solo los que sonríen tienen un dulce al final –

" Ja…"

¿No pararía verdad?

\- Bien… creo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho – murmuro la sanadora recuperando su bastón y recogiendo los retazos del suelos en un cuenco – No incluiré tu desayuno en el coste, pero podría pedirte a cambio la contraseña de tu base secreta Kinkou –

Rodando sus ojos, Akali se rindió. Sus intensiones eran inocentes después de todo.

\- Supongo que es lo justo… no hay contraseñas, pero cualquiera te dejaría pasar si lo tratas como a un inferior -

-¿Ah?-

\- El punto es faltar el respeto, nadie lo suficientemente inteligente se atrevería a hacerlo si no está un rango mucho más elevado dentro de la orden… -

\- Oh…entiendo, luego encontrarían mi cuerpo tirado en un callejón abandonado sin que nadie llegue a reconocer mi cuerno y acabaría muriendo en el anonimato… Es terrible, pero vale la pena el intento -

Satisfecha de haberle sacado unas palabras a la joven, Soraka le tendió al fin su preciado desayuno deteniéndose en la salida.

\- No creo que entiendas mi letra por más que lo deje en un pergamino… pero recuerda reposar sin nada de asesinatos premeditados por las próximas dos semanas… e intenta no dormir con peluches tan peligrosos en la cama, tienes tendencias a tomar cosas filosas mientras duermes – la saludo al fin animada, señalándole las kamas en la punta de la cama antes de irse.

Akali suspiro agotada al escuchar la risa de la hija de las estrellas alejarse por el pasillo, dejando una sonrisa molesta plasmada en su rostro. Debía admitir que se había esforzado bastante en sacarla de sus casillas y lo había logrado.

Acabándose su pobre desayuno y sintiéndose libre de moverse al fin, se incorporó intentando no dejar la habitación en un caos antes de vestirse.

Quería irse cuanto antes de ahí, pero temía que sería injusto para su anfitriona si al menos no le daba las gracias.

Asomando su cabeza con precaución por el pasillo, Akali observo hacia ambos lados, antes de animarse a salir y avanzar. Y como ocurrió la primera vez la falta de seguridad no dejaron de sorprenderla, pudiendo ir y venir a sus anchas cuantas veces quisiera sin que nadie notara su presencia.

Buscando a la guerrera, acabo en el único lugar donde tenía acceso. Un gran comedor con una mesa alargada, llena de sillas completamente vacías.

Daba la sensación de que muchas personas vivían bajo el mismo techo sin embargo la mansión estaba prácticamente deshabitada.

Para su suerte, una de las sirvientas salió cargando unas sábanas blancas en sus manos, indicándole donde se encontraba la dueña de la casa con simpatía.

Asintiendo, Akali termino arrastrando sus pies al jardín en la parte de atrás de la mansión, ocultando su curiosidad por ver el resto del hogar.

Pero al llegar a su destino, se detuvo sorprendida al contemplar el cambio drástico de colores que brindaba la naturaleza.

Varios rosedales de distintas tonalidades rodeaban el jardín en perfecta armonía fundiéndose con el bosque a sus espaldas. Era una imagen cautivante, pero la belleza ocultaba algo oscuro en su interior casi desapercibido.

Un grupo de tumbas de piedra pequeñas, pegadas la una a la otra se perdían entre las flores sobresaliendo apenas de la tierra.

Las más cercanas al hogar debían pertenecer a la misma familia, no tenían nombres grabados en la piedra pero era una clara explicación de por qué la casa estaba tan vacía.

Era horrible, perder a tantos en un solo día…

Deslizando su mano sobre la lapida más pequeña noto los cortes casi imperceptibles que sin duda habían producido sus cuchillas sobre la piedra fría.

Los habitantes de Jonia consideraban un ritual sagrado el enterrar los cuerpos de sus seres queridos para regresarlos al lugar donde habían nacido y así poder liberar sus espíritus.

No recordaba haber vuelto a visitar la tumba de su padre desde que había terminado la guerra pero debía imaginar el dolor que había sentido la capitana para acabar dañando las tumbas de esa forma.

…El tamaño dictaba que se trataba de alguien que había fallecido a muy corta edad, los noxianos jamás se detienen ante nada…

Apartando la vista, noto que a un costado alejado en la entrada del bosque había otra hilera de tumbas desordenadas y menos decoradas que parecían ser mucho más recientes que las anteriores. Cada una a los pies de un árbol diferente con la tierra aun removida.

¿Eran de aliados o...?

Akali interrumpió sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de las cuchillas al chocar una contra otra entre los árboles.

Siguiendo el camino hasta ella, pensó que de algún modo podía percibir el espíritu de la joven en cada parte de ese jardín.

Era como si la sangre brotara de la tierra cubierta de una belleza pura…

Fue así que al fin la encontró, cerca de un pequeño estanque. Estaba sola, danzando mientras ignoraba el mundo que la rodeaba a su alrededor.

Era tan extraño ver a una guerrera tan poderosa moverse con tanta calma y sin embargo no podía apartar la mirada pensando en lo hermosa que era…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Se mantuvo en silencio escuchando el chasquido metálico que producían las hojas al chocar mientras seguían el movimiento de su cuerpo sin producir sonido alguno al entrar y salir del agua como si fuera un juego.

La capitana había dejado abandonada durante la noche su usual armadura en su habitación y en su lugar vestía un vestido de colores suaves como el jardín que parecía imitar el ir y venir de las cuchillas mientras se lavaban en el agua.

Viéndola así no parecía ser la guerrera que acabo con tantos noxianos a sangre fría, lucia frágil y joven como si apenas tuviera fuerza para alzar una espada.

Era un espectáculo que podría robarle el aliento a cualquiera y la ninja dudo nerviosa de si anunciar su presencia en un momento así era lo correcto.

Estaba en completa calma, casi como si fuera una tarea sencilla alcanzar el balance perfecto en cada movimiento que hacía.

Y en tan solo un segundo de distracción, una de las cuchillas se acerco demasiado a su rostro, provocando un ligero roce en su mejilla antes de volverse a juntar con el resto de sus compañeras en el aire como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo que parecía ser un error imperceptible pronto comenzó a hacerse más notorio a medida que su expresión dejaba de estar tranquila. Las hojas comenzaron a moverse de forma erráticas y sus brazos dejaron de moverse con tanto ímpetu y con sus ojos cerrados emitió un gruñido disconforme.

Akali se preguntó si esa era su oportunidad para interrumpirla, no quería sorprenderla después de casi haber perdido su mano la noche anterior pero sentía que debía hacer algo. Parecía frágil, confundida, como si quisiera lograr algo imposible…

Y tal vez la mejor opción era irse y que jamás se entere que la había visto en una situación tan vulnerable.

Pero antes de si quiera poder moverse, Irelia se giró con sus ojos abiertos y una expresión de pocos amigos tan intensa que la congelo en su lugar.

Atrapada en el acto, Akali bajo la mirada dispuesta a disculparse pero la capitana salió de su estupor y se disculpo primero.

\- Lo siento no te eh escuchado… intentaba concentrarme – murmuro decepcionada, como si el solo hecho de intentarlo resultara ser en vano.

\- Te ves bien, supongo que no puedo retenerte un día más ¿Verdad? – sonriendo al volver a ver a la joven otra vez de pie, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara – Ven te mostrare la salida, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar –

La joven demoro en contestar antes de reprocharse a sí misma y asentir con la cabeza. Se sentía fuera de su territorio al acercarse y atravesar la barrera invisible que generaban las cuchillas. Aun después de las palabras seguras de su dueña parecían atentas a la ligera oportunidad de atacar a cualquier peligro exterior que se presentase.

\- No te preocupes…- murmuro la capitana seria, tendiéndole la mano al tenerla lo suficientemente cerca.

Confundida, Akali observo su mano como si se tratara de una criatura del vacío.

¿Quería un saludo o que tomara su mano?

Con sus mejillas ardiendo ante lo ridículo que era, tomo su mano avergonzada sin saber cómo actuar. ¿Acaso era un gesto de confianza?

\- Oh yo…- balbuceo Irelia confundida viendo sus manos unidas – Solo quería ver tu herida –

Mortificada la ninja intento zafarse pero la guerrera mantuvo el agarre, girando su muñeca con suavidad para inspeccionar la herida mejor.

\- Sanaste rápido, es impresionante –

Parecía imposible lo veloz que había sanado de la noche a la mañana pero aun le faltaban unos días para que sus heridas pudieran cerrarse por completo. Sabía que Soraka era la única capaz de acelerar el proceso de curación de esa forma y que además siempre estaba a su disposición ante una emergencia.

Satisfecha con el trabajo que la hija de las estrellas había realizado, Irelia acaricio su mano ausente, preocupada por la cicatriz que probablemente iba a dejar sin percibir lo avergonzada que hacía sentir a su dueña pese a lo inocente del gesto.

Sintiendo su rostro arder bajo su máscara, Akali se esforzó por mantener la calma sin que sus manos temblaran ante el contacto.

\- Siento mucho haberte provocado esto – repitió la capitana dejando al fin su mano ir con remordimiento.

\- Apenas fue un rasguño – le aseguro, restándole importancia al asunto. Podía recordar todas las oportunidades en las que sus manos y piernas habían acabado en peores condiciones bajo el duro entrenamiento de su clan.

\- Estamos preparados para resistir el dolor físico en una misión, es parte de nuestro entrenamiento básico – recito como lo había hecho tantas veces dentro de la orden. Una y otra vez como un mantra, hasta que quedara grabado en su mente la posibilidad de no regresar en una pieza a la orden.

Irelia bufo molesta al escucharla.

\- ¿Resistirlo? Al parecer no son tan distintas a la milicia… "Ignorar nuestro estado como individuos al favor del bien común…" –

¿Lo comparaba? Tal vez solo debía aceptar la simpatía a su causa pero las palabras de la guerrera llegaron muy cerca de casa como para ser ignoradas y lograron molestarla.

Pese a las órdenes de Shen de mantener la calma, a sus ojos la mujer frente a ella era digna del mismo desprecio que la orden merecía. Ella también comandaba a cientos de hombres a su muerte sin reparo alguno.

Era despreciable…

"No somos peones de ninguna causa"

\- Te equivocas…- musito la joven en voz baja, conteniendo sus emociones – Somos diferentes a tu ejercito, para empezar ir derecho hacia tus enemigos es una estrategia considerablemente estúpida –

Tal vez había cruzado la raya con lo que había dicho…

La capitana demoro un segundo en registrar su ofensa antes de abrir sus ojos sorprendida.

\- …Siento que no sea mi estilo ocultar mi rostro y atacar por la espalda como un cobarde – respondió molesta ante su actitud.

Así es como veían a los de su clase los habitantes de Jonia, ¿Verdad?

Akali apretó sus puños observándola con desdén, estaba lista a acabar con la farsa del respeto al símbolo perfecto de Jonia era por su culpa que había acabado en ese estado en primer lugar.

Pero en cuanto estaba por abrir su boca para responderle, sintió una mano calidad en su hombro y encontró a la otra joven con una expresión arrepentida en su rostro.

\- E-espera… yo no quise que saliera así – se apresuró a decir tomándola de los hombros para que entendiera que era sincera – Creo que merecía escucharte decir eso, no debí faltarte el respeto luego de todo lo que pasamos… fue una idea estúpida desde el comienzo –

Tomada por sorpresa ante su reacción, la ninja dejo bajar sus defensas sintiendo el fuego que se había formado en su pecho apagarse ante su mirada sincera.

\- Lo fue…- dijo al final sacándole una sonrisa a la capitana.

Era una pequeña victoria en su registro lograr que alguien del ejército admitiera su error y con eso bastaba.

Riendo más relajada, Irelia inclino su cabeza acortando la distancia que las separaba para hablarle al oído.

Era poco plausible que fueran escuchadas en sus jardines, pero lo que debía decir no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

Su corazón aun estaba repleto de dudas al respecto pero aun así hablo.

\- Akali…-

La capitana se animo a pronunciar su nombre por primera vez para captar la atención de la muchacha, ignorando la sensación que sentía al atravesar la línea que separaba a dos perfectas extrañas.

\- Casi mueres en mis brazos ayer, los espíritus se hubieran enfadado conmigo si así hubiera sucedido, estoy en deuda contigo – le susurro tratando de que los recuerdos aun vivos en su mente no nublaran su juicio – Mereces saber el porqué fui tan arriesgada –

La ninja escucho paciente su deseo ferviente de recuperar las provincias que habían sido ocupadas por el ejército noxiano. En la guerra no solo había perdido a los suyos a costa de la victoria si no a tres de las zonas más adineradas de toda Jonia.

Las provincias de Galin, Sho-Xan y casi la totalidad de Navori al sur habían quedado bajo el control de Noxus por más de siete años.

La orden Kinkou se había negado a participar de la violencia innecesaria producto de la guerra que arrasaba con todo a su paso pero con la terrible perdida que había sufrido su nación no tuvo más alternativas que acabar formando parte del conflicto cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

¿Era esa la razón por la que habían aceptado la extraña petición de la capitana de la guarda sin cuestionar?

Aun así… con la ayuda de la orden de su lado, la idea de recuperar esa parte robada de la isla parecía muy distante, como la fantasía de un niño huérfano de recuperar a sus padres.

\- No eh podido comunicarme con sus líderes ni tampoco proteger a mi gente… estoy a ciegas buscando una solución que no acabe del mismo modo que ayer…-

Lo anterior había sido uno de varios intentos por recuperar la esperanza, pero el tiempo pasaba y Noxus se volvía aún más impiadoso con sus métodos. Hasta había estado dispuesta a dejar su orgullo de lado y entregar sus fuerzas armadas en una alianza y no se sentía orgullosa de eso.

\- Solo necesito tener acceso a cualquiera de las provincias, juntar las pruebas suficientes para mostrarle a toda Runaterra el dolor de mi pueblo y que signifique algo…-

Sus planes esta vez parecían ser mucho más osados que sentarse a negociar. Pasar desapercibida en un lugar donde cada hombre con vida quería su cabeza en una estaca y regresar, era una tarea difícil incluso para un ninja entrenado.

Era una mujer admirable… pero sus poderes serian inútil para lograr algo tan complejo.

\- El tiempo se acaba y no tengo más opción, cuando vi tus habilidades en el Placiudium quede realmente asombrada, ninguno de mis hombres hubiera sido capaz de llevar algo así acabo –

Akali comprendió sus palabras y negó con la cabeza.

\- …Es por eso que debo pedirte otra vez ayuda en esta locura –

\- ¿Por qué?-

De todas las respuestas, Irelia no esperaba ser cuestionada. Parecía que la ninja había adoptado una postura defensiva con sus brazos cruzados y una expresión de desconfianza.

\- No pediría tu ayuda si supiera que volvería a poner tu vida en riesgo otra vez, pero no hay nadie en que pueda confiar si quiero ir en contra de la voluntad de mis superiores… pero tampoco soy tan ingenua de pensar que puedo hacerlo sola –

Una misión fuera del registro, Akali conocía a la perfección ese tipo y casi podía sentirse tentada a ayudarla. No debía ser fácil para alguien que tenía todos los ojos de una nación sobre ella decidir hacer eso después de todo.

Pero no podía aceptarlo, no tenía interés alguno en las islas y los planes de su maestro seguían en marcha mientras ella estaba ausente.

Ya había cumplido suficiente los deseos de la orden y era claro que la mujer frente a ella estaba dispuesta a ignorar la repercusión que podía tener sus acciones.

Irelia se impaciento al no recibir respuesta alguna de la joven y trato de hacerla entrar en razón.

\- Se que podemos lograrlo, en tres noches yo…-

¿No había hecho suficiente ya? Apenas habían salido con vida y aun ni se habían cerrado sus heridas, incluso había ido tan lejos de prometerle a la duquesa que no volvería a tomar decisiones por su cuenta.

¿Eso no había significado nada? Sus ambiciones volvían a costarle la vida a gente inocente en otro de sus gestos egoístas.

¿Por qué acabaría de otra forma?

\- Lo siento no puedo ayudarte – le respondió al fin la joven Kinkou pero la capitana ya esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

Cerrando sus ojos para calmarse, Irelia giro la cabeza a un costado negándose a que la presión que sentía por el estado en el que se encontraba su nación controlara sus emociones.

\- Lo entiendo, olvida lo que dije debería estar agradeciéndote por tus servicios… No estaría aquí sin tu ayuda –

Continuando su camino hasta la salida del bosque, la capitana se detuvo dándole un saludo seco.

\- Informare al consejo de tus actos por la mañana, puedes descansar hasta entonces si así lo deseas… -

Dándole la espalda sin más miramientos, la guerrera voltio la mirada sobre su hombro dedicándole la misma mirada distante de la primera vez que la había visto.

\- Espero que entiendas que no quise dañar la relación de la orden con la Guarda en lo más mínimo –

Akali rodo los ojos ante el prospecto de que la orden fuera tan lejos de tomar las acciones de su capitana como una ofensa… pero en cuanto la volvió a ver retomar su camino sintió un vuelco en su estomago.

Había sido extraño verla actuar así, luego de haberla escuchado el fervor con el que había hablado de la isla. Quería decirle algo antes de que se alejara pero no era su lugar hacerlo, sus palabras no traerían consuelo a nadie.

Suspirando siguió su camino hasta dejar el bosque atrás con una extraña sensación en su pecho al sentir que había dejado su misión incompleta.

Se preguntó que había hecho su maestro en su ausencia y acabo decidiendo que primero visitaría el templo antes de regresar a su clan. Unas horas más de descanso no cambiarían nada, aun si hacían preocuparse de más a sus hermanos.

\- Han pasado dos días, comienzo a preocuparme por ella… ¿Crees que deberíamos buscarla? – pregunto el hombre sentado junto a la mesa, sus ojos entrecerrados levemente sobre las piezas de madera, observándolas con atención mientras su mente divago por un instante.

Con la actitud temeraria que mostraba últimamente la joven no sería extraño que hubiera abandonado la misión desde el comienzo o quien sabe, tal vez a esta altura había acabo ella misma con el objetivo a proteger...

Aun siendo ese el resultado, demorarían en descubrirlo ya que sería una traición a su confianza inspeccionar si había tenido éxito en su misión.

Que problemático…

\- Oh jejeje se lo que intentas hacer hermano mío y esta vez no funcionara - se negó el yordle molesto, estirando el pelaje que cubría su rostro como si quisiera arrancarlo, era la segunda vez que el ninja interrumpía sus movimientos y le hacía olvidar su estrategia. Era cruel viniendo de un hombre adulto como él utilizar una técnica tan baja para asegurarse la victoria pero su rostro no delataba ninguna mala intensión.

\- ¿Me estas acusando de hacer trampa otra vez?-

Shen no solía tomar la falta de respeto o desconfianza a la ligera pero el yordle permaneció en silencio manteniendo su mirada fija sin una pizca de miedo. Suficiente trabajo debía hacer tratando de que los sentimientos creados por la larga ausencia de su hermana no resurgieran a la superficie.

No a mitad de una partida de Weiqui.

\- Tu plan no funcionara, no permitiré que tus preguntas vuelvan a hacerme desperdiciar mi turno –

Shen se debatió unos segundos el querer hacer entrar en razón al pequeño yordle pero acabo cruzándose de brazos y soltando un largo suspiro.

\- Me haz descubierto, por favor continua –

\- Jejeje en ocho movimientos más alcanzare mi segunda victoria –

\- … ¿Al mejor de cinco? –

\- Cuantas veces quieras hermano -


End file.
